Emergency of Love
by Lu-Q
Summary: Un hospital, dos Doctoras residentes, y una lucha por progresar. UA Faberry
1. Chapter 1

**-Doctora Berry, se la necesita en urgencias-** se anunciaba por auto parlantes exaltando la incómoda pero más que necesaria siesta que me estaba tomando.

Ser interna en uno de los Hospitales más reconocidos y emblemáticos de Seattle no es algo fácil de llevar, mi vida era el hospital, mi cama y nuevamente el hospital. Hacía apenas 2 meses que había ingresado aquel lugar y era cada día más difícil.

**-Berry, te están llamando no hagas que vuelva a despertarme-** Santana Lopez mi compañera desde la universidad, y con el tiempo se había hecho una gran amiga, pero así y todo bastante insoportable.

sali corriendo hacia urgencias, mi doctora a cargo era demasiado exigente, y no podía volver a quedar mal. Después de pasar por mil obstáculos, vi a todo mi grupo ya reunido alrededor de una camilla.

Con mi último aliento di las zancadas que me faltaban para llegar y sin esperármelo una pierna se cruzo en el medio de mi camino dando como resultado una estrepitosa caída en el medio de la sala llamando la atención de todas las personas a mi alrededor.

**-Berry se nos piensa unir o es que en realidad su verdadera vocación era la de payaso**- La Dra Grey, mi doctora a cargo, la peor de todas, la pesadilla de todo interno fue tan contundente que temblé, y las risas de mis compañeros no tardaron en llegar, y con ellas la desesperación en mi menudo cuerpo.

**-Yo, yo lo siento-** pase caminando para colocarme al lado de una de mis compañeras.

**-Looser-** me susurró en el oído, era increíble el rechazo que nos teníamos mutuamente, desde el primer día que llegué al hospital la Dra Fabray, otra de las internas, había sido de lo más hostil y ofensiva conmigo.

Lo único que pude hacer ante aquello fue mirarla con la mayor seriedad posible, pero me respondió con su sonrisa de publicidad dental, y sentí ganas de arrancarle todos los dientes.

**-¿Cómo han dado los análisis?-** preguntó la doctora Grey**. –¿Berry?-** no porque a mi, yo no se nada del paciente ni de los análisis.

**-Yo, no, no tengo los resultados- **

**-Los resultados han dado que los glóbulos blancos están por debajo de lo normal, eso nos puede decir dos cosas respecto a nuestro paciente, o es una anemia fuerte, o podemos estar hablando de algo más complicado como puede ser una infección interna que no se pueda observar a simple vista-** definitivamente la odio, no sé porque a Santana le cae bien.

**-Muchas gracias Dra Fabray, Dra Berry podría juntarse a estudiar con su compañera, si no ya sabe que dos de los estudiantes que estén por debajo del promedio son expulsados del programa-** agache la cabeza porque la vergüenza y la ira corrían a extrema velocidad por mi cuerpo.

Por supuesto que fue la perfecta de Fabray quien gano la primer cirugía de todas, y no es que le tenga envidia, pero más allá de lo que parezca yo me esfuerzo, doy todo de mi, y soy muy buena, solo que el no poder dormir bien, estar en completa presión todo el tiempo, y sentir que estoy compitiendo todo el tiempo con algunos de mis amigos, hacía de mi desempeño mucho menor de lo que en realidad era.

Volví a mi rincón donde corría a esconderme cada vez que no tenía nada que hacer.

Para mi sorpresa no estaba desocupado en mi lugar estaba sentado Kurt Hummel, no tenía demasiada relación con él, no es que sea malo, pero desde el primer día que me vio se la paso criticando lo poco de ropa que se me podía ver usar en este ámbito, que las zapatillas anaranjadas ya no están a la moda, que la gorrita blanca para protegerme del frío ya no se usa, que los lentes de la vista estaban super out, no sé realmente que espera, porque la realidad es que no tengo dinero para zapatillas nuevas, que el frío que hace me congela el cuerpo entero, y lamentablemente mi vista no es la mejor de todas y tengo que usar lentes, así de simple.

**-Kurt-** fui cortante.

**-Berry, me enteré de tu caída y de tu espectáculo delante de "medusa"-** así le decíamos los internos a la doctora Grey.

**-Si no quiero ni hablar de eso-** me acomodé en la camilla de enfrente para ver si lograba dormir aunque sea unos minutos más.

**-Es que ya todos saben que Quinn es la mejor de nuestra generación, yo que tu ni me gasto en esforzarme-** estoy empezando a odiar a todos aquellos que hablan bien de la rubia modelito.

**-Yo no creo que sea la mejor, recién estamos empezando, queda mucho por ver-** le conteste completamente orgullosa, yo podría ser mucho mejor que Fabray.

**-Ni en tus sueños Berry, ni te gastes mejor-** esta vez no le conteste me acomodé en mi cama improvisada, y opte por cerrar los ojos.

La paz no me duró demasiado, la tablet que me entregaron el primer día donde estaban asentados todos mi pacientes comenzó a sonar, y eso solo quería decir una cosa, me necesitaban y en este caso en pediatría.

Volví a correr, pero esta vez con un poco más de tranquilidad pediatría era mi lugar, mi zona de confort y lo que mejor se me daba, solo esperaba no tener que estar ni con Fabray ni con Puckerman. Pero como mi suerte nunca era buena, hoy no iba a ser la excepción, a dos metros de llegar los vi a ambos hablando y riendo, mientras por el otro extremo y a la misma velocidad que yo llegaba Santana.

**-Bueno ahora que están todos, les voy a explicar una sola vez de que constará su servicio conmigo-** para mi sorpresa no era la Dra Robbins quien estaba a cargo, sino que era el Dr Karev**. –Estarán en pruebas y los tres mejores pasaran un día entero conmigo, de esos tres solo uno ingresará conmigo y la Dra Robbins a una cirugía de alto impacto**- los cinco que estábamos ahí nos miramos ya entrando en competencia, definitivamente la que menos miedo infundía era yo, y el Dr Puckerman.

**-Bien Fabray, y Berry, acompáñenme-** definitivamente la vida está en contra mío. **–Los demás realicen lo que crean necesario, el que se equivoque queda automáticamente afuera-** mientras caminábamos siguiéndolo, soltó la primera pregunta.

**-Fabray, que me puede decir de los pacientes oncológicos menores de 4 años-** yo sabía muy bien esa respuesta, cruce los dedos en mi espalda rogando porque Quinn se equivoque.

Pero como era de esperarse ella respondió perfectamente y casi que dio cátedra de una respuesta completamente simple.

**-Bien y tu Berry, ¿puedes agregar algo más?- **

**-No creo que sea necesario, Fabray ya dijo todo lo que se podría tener en cuenta-** Karev solo me miro y no dijo nada.

**-Bien como saben, no pueden dejar que el paciente se duerma, así que queda a su cargo por las siguientes tres horas, ninguna de las dos puede abandonar el lugar y no me importa si se les está muriendo su propia madre-** fue lo último que dijo antes de dejarnos a las dos con un pequeño de 1 año, que sufría de un tumor cerebral.

Veía como Quinn me ignoró completamente y fue directamente a tomar en brazos al pequeño.

**-Hola chiquitin, sabes no puedes dormir, y tendrás que entretenerte-** le hablaba tan dulcemente que por un momento me olvide lo odiosa que era, veía como jugaba con el niño, le cantaba, lo arrullaba, y yo seguía inmóvil observando la escena**. –Ves peque-** Quinn había inflado uno de nuestros guantes y se lo daba al bebé que estaba embobado con ella, tanto como yo. **–Esto es un conejito-** sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y por un segundo creo que me estaba sonriendo, hasta que tuvo que volver a abrir la boca. **–Y eso que ves allá-** me señalo directamente **–Es un tucán, ya sabes, esos pájaros narigones-** su risa se coló en mis huesos y no pude hacer otra cosa más que mirarla seria. **–Berry es que no tienes lengua, ni una broma se te puede hacer- **

**-No entiendo tu forma de bromear, siempre me agarras de punto y te me ríes, ¿te hice algo, Para que seas así conmigo?-** ni se para que le pregunto, si no me interesa para nada, o eso quiero creer.

**-Hay Berry, no sé porque eres tan intensa, soy contigo como soy con todo el mundo, solo que tú te lo tomas a la tremenda**- y me dio vuelta la cara para seguir jugando con el niño.

Estaba a punto de contestarle que conmigo ni se le ocurra volver a bromear de esa manera cuando ingresó la Dra Robbins a la habitación.

**-¿Cómo está el bebe más lindo del hospital?-** nos ignoró a ambas y habló directamente con el pequeño, que solo se estiró en los brazos de Fabray para pasar a los de Arizona.

**-Dras, no las necesitamos más aquí, vayan a hacer algo más productivo-** miré a Fabray recordando las palabras del Dr Karev, pero la rubia que tenía por compañera solo le sonrió coquetamente a la Dr asintiendo.

**-Disculpe Dra Robbins, pero el Dr Karev nos pidió que no dejemos la habitación bajo ningún punto-** le dije seriamente.

**-No recuerdo bien tu nombre, pero como sea que te llames, yo mando por encima de Alex, así que si yo ordeno que dejes la habitación, lo haces sin más, ¿ok?-** odiaba este trato de los Doctores a cargo, no se que se creían.

**-Yo, yo, lo siento-** no supe decir otra cosa. **–Y mi nombre es Rachel Berry-** atiné a contestar.

**-Muy bien Berry, deje la habitación, usted también Dra Fabray-** odié que se supiera su nombre y a ella si la llame doctora.

Dejamos la habitación las dos juntas, yo estaba seria como nunca mientras ella seguía luciendo su sonrisa de publicidad dental.

**-Tucán, no te lo tomes tan a la tremenda, has algo bien y se aprenderán tu nombre-** algo bastante horrible iba naciendo en mi interior a cada palabra de ella.

**-Ya córtala, no sé qué es lo que te crees, con tu sonrisita perfecta, tus ojitos brillantes, y tu cuerpo descomunal, aquí soy tan doctora como tú, así que respétame**- lo dije bien en serio, pero ella solo se reía descostilladamente.

**-Berry, me hubieras dicho que te gustaba y hubiera sido todo mucho más simple, aunque los tucán no son mi tipo, por ahí hago una excepción-** la miré completamente confundida y aturdida, de qué diablos hablaba.

**-Yo, yo nunca te dije eso- **

**-Ya Berry, que te gusten las mujeres no es ningún pecado, ya decía yo que debajo de esos anteojos se escondía un pastelito glaseado**- y la vi desaparecer sonriendo.

No puedo creer lo que es esta mujer, a mi no me gustan las mujeres, o al menos nunca lo han hecho, es tan agrandada que no le cabe en la cabeza que me caiga mal, y solamente eso, sin intenciones ocultas. La detesto.

Realmente no sabía porque era tan divertido molestar a Berry, la única excusa que podía encontrar para ser así con ella, es que hasta ahora ella es la única que no se ríe de mis bromas, y le molestan, y aunque sí me parece un poco intensa y demasiada seria, no tengo mucho más que decir, o si, es un poco, como definirlo, tímida, tal vez es por eso que siempre termina última en la clase, porque no se anima, o tal vez me equivoco y no sabe nada, bueno no lo sé.

A lo lejos pude ver al pesado de Puck, desde que nos conocimos no para de querer llevarme a la cama, pero no puedo negar que se me hace divertido verlo rogar y arrastrarse un poco, si supiera que no tiene ni la más mínima chance.

**-Fabray-** me giro al escuchar mi nombre.

**-Doctor Sheapeard, dígame-** es a él a quien debo cautivar, y no románticamente hablando, sino como doctora, mi sueño es ser neurocirujana, y aunque ahora me ha tocado estar a servicio de su esposa, es a él a quien debo apuntar, lo tengo muy en claro.

**-¿Con quién está trabajando hoy?-** es simpático y serio a la vez, he escuchado tanto sobre este hombre, que realmente ya ni sé que creer.

**-Con la doctora Grey, y algunas cosas a servicio de Karev-** si por algo me gustó este programa era porque es variado, en un solo día podías pasar de niños pequeños a un hombre con un balazo en la cabeza, y no es que sea morbosa, es mi vocación.

**-Ok, ven conmigo**- mentalmente salté de felicidad, pero mi expresión fue profesional, solo asentí y comencé a seguirlo por el hospital.

En el camino nos cruzamos con Santana que también se nos unió, y por último fue Hummel, no puedo decir casi nada de ellos, solo que López es más lesbiana que Ellen, y que Kurt es más Gay que Ricky Martin, me río internamente de mi elocuencia, hay veces que pienso que me equivoque de vocación, debería de haber sido comediante, podría usar todas las cosas de mierda que me han pasado en la vida y convertirla en una de las mejores comedias, la voz de Santana me trajo a la realidad.

**-Fabray, ¿a que hora sales hoy?-** me susurró para que no escuchen los otros dos.

**-Si no pasa nada que cambie mis planes cuando termine la cirugía con Grey**- me mofe un poco de ella, fui la mejor con Meredith y me gané ese lugar, si soy muy orgullosa, y según mi hermana menor demasiado soberbia, pero no me interesa, todo lo que he conseguido ha sido a fuerza de voluntad, y mucho esfuerzo.

**-Ha, y ¿a qué hora supones que terminaras con eso?-** hizo como que si no le importaba que se le haya robado prácticamente de las manos.

**-Es solo una apendicitis, así que en una hora como exagerado- **

**-Ok te espero en el bar de la esquina, y rompemos la noche-** se que si no es conmigo no debe de tener con quien salir, o al menos las demás internas no parecen muy divertidas, digamos que Berry no ha de conocer ni la luna, Jones se me hace que se le da la onda del rap, y Cohen Chang se la ha de pasar mirando crepúsculo, bueno la única que podría zafar es Brittany pero tampoco podría asegurarlo porque hoy se la pasó hablando de unicornios, ahora que lo pienso, menudo grupo de locos me ha tocado.

**-He, si no lo sé, pero igual podrías preguntarle a alguien más, por las dudas**- no me gusta decirle que si de una, aparte porque quiero saber quién sería su plan "b".

**-Si ya le dije a Rachel, y también se una-** de verdad Berry dijo que sí.

**-No me jodas que Berry ha probado el alcohol**- me río, a todo esto seguíamos caminando por el hospital detrás de Sheapeard y susurrando.

**-¿Rachel?-** me pregunta como desconcertada, ya veo que tucán me sorprende y todo.

**-Si Berry-**

**-Si ha probado el alcohol y por más que parezca un poco lerda no es así, fue la mejor de nuestra clase, y nunca ha descuidado su vida social-** noté que Santana la defendió con bastante énfasis y caí en la cuenta que son mejores amigas.

**-Lo siento no quise sonar así-** es que de verdad que me arrepiento, pero es que con López puedo hablar así, porque es bastante parecida a mí en varias cosas.

**-Todo bien, pero que Rachel todavía no se haya adaptado no significa que no sepa lo que hace- **

**-Hey tranquila yo nunca cuestioné sus habilidades profesionales, solo me sorprende que quiera salir a tomar algo-** me defendí.

**-Es solo lo que aparenta, pero una vez que entre en confianza no es tan aburrida como parece-** y eso fue la última palabra que cruzamos.

Silenciosamente ingresamos a un laboratorio y con cautela fuimos tomando asiento donde Sheapeard nos iba indicando.

**-Bien yo sé que esto no es lo que más les gustaría estar haciendo, pero según sus solicitudes en el programa su ambición era la de ser neurocirujano, y como los tres estaban haciendo nada, me pareció buena idea que comiencen a practicar-** yo mire lo que tenía delante de mí, y cuando vi una banana y un bisturí ya me imagine lo que se venía a continuación.

**-¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer con este plátano?-** me reí por dentro porque lo que se me ocurrió contestarte a Hummel no era muy apropiado para que lo escuche mi futuro mentor. "Métetela en el culo" gritó mi inconsciente. Y la sonrisa se me escapó.

**-Dra Fabray-** me miró serio**. –Ya que sonríe imagino que sabrá para que está la banana delante suyo ¿no?-** seguro que para metérmela donde pensé que lo haría Hummel no, pensé.

**-Bueno imagino que será para practicar nuestro pulso, la cascara de banana tiene un grosor muy similar al de la corteza cerebral, si logramos cortar la cáscara sin perforar el plátano se podría decir que no lastimaremos a nuestro paciente-** conteste con completa suficiencia, esto me lo sabía de memoria, y lo había practicado mil veces por voluntad propia, de verdad que no estaba para estas cosas.

**-Muy bien Fabray, ahora doctor Hummel ¿quiere ser el primero en probar?-** vi como Kurt tembló entero, y en el primer intento falló.

**-Dra López, usted sigue-** Santana fue muy diferente, tomo el bisturí con completa confianza pero su fuerza le fallo y también perforó el plátano. Al fin años de práctica me iban a servir para algo.

**-Dra Fabray, su turno**- podría realizar esta tarea con los ojos cerrados, desde que comencé a estudiar medicina me incliné por la neurocirugía en realidad mucho antes de comenzar la universidad, tomé el bisturí use la fuerza justa, y como arte de magia abrí la cascara sin siquiera ensuciar el instrumento filoso. De reojo pude ver la cara de indignación de Santana, y de celos de Kurt.

**-Muy bien Dra-** solo sonreí. **–Ustedes dos se quedan practicando hasta que el pulso y la fuerza no les falle, por otro lado, Fabray puede ir a realizar otro servicio-** sin decir una palabra más me gire y salí del laboratorio.

La hora para realizar mi primera cirugía al fin se acercaba, aún no había decidido se iría o no al Bar con Santana y Berry, es algo que decidiré luego.

Cuando pasé por la habitación del pequeño que había estado cuidando más temprano, me la topé a Berry espiando por la pequeña ventana.

**-Berry, ¿qué haces ahí?-** le susurre, exaltándola un poco.

**-Shhhh, que no quiero que la Dra Robbins se dé cuenta**- esta mujer está loca.

**-Pero ¿qué es lo que haces espiándola?-** volví a insistir

**-Es que no quiero que venga Karev y se dé cuenta de que dejamos la habitación-** sonreí sin saña esta vez, es como que me causó un poco de ternura, está tan preocupada por mejorar que no puede quedarse tranquila, y por primera vez quise tratarla un poco mejor.

**-Rachel, no pasará nada, si Robbins nos hizo salir, es porque ella no dejará al niño-** su cara fue de sorpresa, nunca la había tratado bien, y no es porque sea mala, sino que se me hace más divertido y entretenido molestarla.

**-Yo lo sé, pero por las dudas- **

**-Ok, cualquier cosa me avisas, iré a ver si puedo descansar un poco-** me giré para buscar algún lugar donde tirarme un poco, hacía más de 28 horas que estaba en el hospital, y tan solo en una hora era la cirugía.

**-Hey Fabray-** escuche la voz de Berry a mi espalda.

**-Dime-** me voltee para mirarla.

**-Éxitos en la cirugía, luego me cuentas en el bar- **


	2. Chapter 2

Ingresé a realizar la operación, y podría decir que por primera los nervios invadieron mi cuerpo, siempre he sido la mejor de mi clase, me recibí en Harvard con honores, no pude fallar, ni faltar a una sola clase porque perdía mi beca completa, fui a estudiar hasta con 41º de fiebre, o también asistí el día que un auto se cruzó en mi camino y yo y mi bicicleta fuimos a volar, me fracturé tres costillas, pero sola me amarré un faja y concurrí a clases. Se que todas esas cosas no me garantizan de que logre ser la mejor cirujana, ni que quedé permanente en el programa, pero si de algo estoy segura es que no me voy a dar por vencida nunca.

**-Dra Fabray ¿está lista?**- la voz de Grey me devolvió al mundo, miré hacia abajo, el paciente estaba esperando por el primer corte, y por decisión de Meredith fui yo quien lo realizo, una vez que el bisturí corto la piel, la confianza y la seguridad retomaron a mi cuerpo, despejando cualquier clase de nervios que había sentido al principio.

Veinte minutos después de ese corte, nuevamente tomé el control dando la estocada final a ese órgano "adorno" que tenemos en el cuerpo.

**-Muy bien doctora, realmente lo ha hecho bien-** y me sonrió, fue la primera vez en dos meses que le veía una sonrisa dedicada a alguno de sus internos a la Dr Grey, y saber que había sido para mí, me infló aún mas mi orgullo.

**-Gracias-** solo eso pude decir, ya que ambas ya estábamos enguajandonos las manos, y listas para dejar el lugar.

Grey salió primero y yo después junto con los enfermeros. Me dirigí a los lockers donde tenía guardada mi ropa, me vestí tranquilamente, y después de mucho dudarlo, decidí que merecía ir un rato al dichoso bar donde estaban las demás. Tomé el celular y llamé a López.

_-Fabray-_ su voz se notaba un poco sobreexcitada,_-¿Ya mataste al pobre señor Green?**-**_ y rió estrepitosamente.

_-Eh, no, pero ¿dónde estás?** –**_ comenzaba a dudar si ir o no a su encuentro. A lo lejos escuche como Santana forcejeaba con alguien.

_-¿Hola?- _

_-¿Berry? ¿Eres tú?- _

_-Si perdona, pero Santana está muy tomada, y de verdad que necesito ayuda para llevarla a casa, no quisiera molestarte, pero ¿podrías venir?-_ lo que me faltaba a mí a los 24 años ser la conductora designada.

_-Eh, bueno, ahora voy-_ y corté un poco indignada. No me gustaba ni buscar a mi hermana en la escuela, y ahora tengo que hacerme cargo de una persona que apenas conozco.

Me dirigí caminando hacia el bar, porque ni pensar en tener un automóvil, lo que me pagan en el hospital apenas y me alcanza para vivir en una residencia llena de internos, en uno de los barrios más baratos de todos, comer y lo que resta se lo envío a mi hermana pequeña.

Vi a través de la vidriera del bar, y encontré a López en seguida, bailaba desaforada encima de la barra, ya sin la remera puesta, y a punto estaba de sacarse el sostén, cuando Berry la jaló brutamente de uno de sus brazos y se la tiró encima, no pude contener mi carcajada, cuando ambas cayeron al piso fuertemente.

Ingresé rápidamente.

**-Vamos-** fue lo único que dije, tomé a Santana de un brazo y la arrastre hacia afuera, Berry nos seguía con la cabeza gacha, creo que se avergonzaba un poco de la situación y de su amiga**. –¿Tienen algún auto?-** miré a Berry.

**-El de Santana, está aparcado por allí-** me señaló el lugar y pude ver el flamante Porsche último modelo, color dorado, de verdad que en mi vida me había subido a un auto así, y no pude con la tentación.

**-Dame las llaves Berry-** le exigí, quería conducir ese auto ya, por fín iba a tener una recompensa por todo esto.

-**No las tengo, las tiene ella-** señalo a López que vomitaba como desquiciada en el cordón de la vereda.

**-López pásame la llave de tu auto- **

**-Ni loca, a a a esoooo lo maneejo solo solo yo-** y nuevamente volvió a vomitar.

**-Ni loca me subo contigo manejando, me das las llaves, o directamente llamo a una ambulancia y que te lleve directamente al Hospital, donde ingreses en ese estado, da por finalizado el programa, y tu oportunidad de ser cirujana, porque difícil que te admitan en algún otro lugar después de esto-** no era capaz de hacer algo así, pero la amenaza era sólida, y por la cara de Berry estoy segura que se lo creyó.

**-Toma-** Santana me tiró las llaves al fin, parece que de verdad se creen que soy mala.

**-Berry tómala de un lado, que yo la levanto del otro-** nos pusimos en posición y cargamos a Santana hasta el auto, abrí la puerta delantera, corrí el asiento y la desplome en el asiento trasero. Nosotras nos ubicamos adelante, y por fin tuve esa preciosura entre mis manos, lo encendí y creo que tuve que hacer fuerza para cerrar la boca porque era tal la emoción que sentía que de seguro que hacía un gritito de alegría muy fuera de lugar.

**-Bien ¿donde vive?-** ahora que lo pienso no había dicho ni hola. Y había sido bastante cortante con Berry.

**-Vivimos juntas, no muy lejos en Queen Anne, yo te voy indicando-** no puede creer que vivan ahí, es el barrio más caro de la ciudad, pero como sea no se de que me sorprendo viendo lo que estoy manejando.

**-Perfecto**- no quiero ni mirar a Berry.

**-¿Tú vives muy lejos?-** realmente después de ver este auto, y escuchar en donde viven, no tengo muchas ganas de decir donde me estoy alojando, pero nunca he estado avergonzada de lo que soy y no puedo empezar hoy.

**-He si del lado contrario, en el barrio internacional-** si en un barrio donde está lleno de inmigrantes, los que más abundan son los chinos, japoneses, indios, y algunos latinos.

**-Ah, y en ¿qué te volverás?- **

**-En el transporte público como voy y vengo todos los días del hospital**- fui cortante, ya no me gustaba que estemos hablando de mí.

**-Si quieres, puedes dejar el auto de San y llevarte el mío, total mañana me lo devuelves- **

**-Creí que te caía mal, o es que a todas las personas que detestas le quieres prestar tu carro?- **

**-Contigo no se puede, solo estoy intentando ser amable, y agradecerte de alguna forma que me hayas ayudado-** ok puede que tenga razón, y me pase de descortés, pero no me gusta hablar de mi vida, ni en donde vivo, ni como me muevo por la ciudad, ni de nada.

**-Ok tienes razón, pero igual, te agradezco Berry, pero volveré como siempre-**

Un par de indicaciones más y llegue a destino, si el auto era lujoso y exclusivo, la casa donde vivían no se quedaba atrás, dos plantas, de un blanco inmaculado, dos columnas impresionantes como entrada, y encima un balcón redondo que te invitaba a pararte a observar en él.

**-Te ayudo a bajarla-** le sugerí, mientras Berry ya corría su asiento hacia atrás, para comenzar a sacar a Santana de su refugio, una vez fuera, la colgamos nuevamente en nuestros brazos y la llevamos hacia adentro, y ya esta vez ni me sorprendí porque me esperaba ver los muebles más modernos y hermoso, los espacios grandes y armoniosos, los cuadros de artistas reconocidos y todo lo que veía a mi paso, sin lugar a dudas tienen mucho dinero, o al menos López tiene mucho dinero.

**-Déjala durmiendo en el sillón nomás-** solo asentí y seguí las indicaciones de Berry**. –De verdad que muchas gracias Quinn**- fue la primera vez que dijo mi nombre de pila, y no sonaba para nada mal en sus labios debo reconocer.

**-Ya está, la próxima vez que no tome tanto-** me estaba girando para salir, cuando su voz volvió a interrumpirme.

* * *

**-Quinn, si quieres puedes dormir aquí, hay lugar de sobra**- ni sé porque la estoy invitando, pero debo considerar que a pesar de que no es la más simpática del mundo, hoy me ayudo y mucho.

**-He muchas gracias, pero de verdad que prefiero ir a mi casa, y dormir en mi cama-** y me sonrió, como lo hizo hoy temprano cuando espiaba a la Dra Robbins.

**-Bueno pero entonces te llevas mi auto, no quiero que estés a estas horas en las paradas de transporte, no sabes lo que te puede pasar en esos lugares, has visto la cantidad de personas que ingresan al hospital apuñaladas por estar esperando que pase el transporte a la madrugada, no puedo permitírtelo-** cuando terminé y pude tomar aire, vi la cara de estupefacción de Fabray y me di cuenta que me había excedido un poco.

**-He Berry, no sé muy bien lo que dijiste, pero gracias, me iré-** y la vi alejarse y salir por la puerta. Tuve ciertas ganas de salir tras ella, y obligarla a que me haga caso, o al menos que descanse aquí. Pero desistí, demasiado con que no me haya tratado de tucán o me haya hecho alguna de esas bromas insoportables en todo este tiempo.

Me giré y observé a Santana roncando, en el sillón, y sin pensarlo demasiado me retire del salón hacía mi habitación.

Definitivamente la noche no había sido ni de cerca lo que yo esperaba, necesitaba salir a despejarme, hacia casi dos meses, desde que había empezado el programa que ni a tomar una cerveza había ido, y cuando San apareció hoy con la idea de salir, me pareció lo mejor que podía pasarme. Pero como siempre la realidad nunca es lo que esperábamos, me pasé dos horas viendo como San se arrastraba por una camarera que ni siquiera la miró mientras se hundía en el alcohol recordando a su ex novia, de verdad que necesita sexo urgente, y para no ser tan injusta yo también lo necesito.

Y de golpe apareció Fabray tan cortante conmigo como siempre, no se rió ni una sola vez, y lo que más me sorprendió es que no hizo ni una sola broma de esas que acostumbra. Pero debo aceptar que le tengo que agradecer realmente todo lo hizo, si no hubiera sido por ella lo más probable es que Santana ya estuviera desnuda encima de la barra bailando como loca sin importarle absolutamente nada.

Y cuando estaba dejándome llevar por el sueño y el cansancio de mi cuerpo, la cara de Fabray nuevamente impactó en mi mente, y recordé que se había ido a la madrugada sola, y podía pasarle cualquier cosa. Intente con mucho esfuerzo no pensar en eso, necesitaba dormir, pero esa imagen no se me iba de la mente y no me quedó otra más que accionar.

Baje las escaleras, vi el cuerpo de Santana que seguía moribundo babeando en el sillón, rebusque cerca y lo vi, su celular. Lo desbloqué y entre directamente en su agenda. Guardé el número en mi celular, y volví a mi habitación para hacer lo que necesito para poder dormir.

_-Fabray ¿llegaste?-_ le mandé un mensaje de texto.

_-No doy información de mi vida a la gente que no conozco-Q _

Me maldije internamente por no firmar el mensaje, era obvio que ella sabía que era yo, pero no iba a desperdiciar el momento de gastarme otra broma.

_-Soy Rachel_- fue lo único que le contesté, después de escribir y borrar mil y una vez la posible respuesta, me odiaba por ponerme así con ella, la necesidad de no sé, no parecer tonta, o que me respete o que se yo, pero lo único que lograba es hacerme ver más tonta aún.

_-Si Berry ya llegue, ahora quiero lograr dormir- Q_

Bueno ahora si podré dormir, pero igualmente detesto su frialdad.

_-Que descanses y de verdad muchas gracias por ayudarme hoy- R_

No obtuve respuesta, y no es que me sorprendiera, pero por algún motivo esperaba que me contestara un "deja de molestar" al menos.

No pude dormir mucho, o al menos no lo que mi cuerpo necesitaba cuando la alarma de mi celular ya estaba molestándome. Me levanté lentamente, me duche, y baje dispuesta a comprar café para llevar así ahorrar tiempo e ir tomándolo en el auto. Pero para mi sorpresa el cuerpo de Santana seguía inconsciente en el mismo lugar donde la dejamos anoche. Y me sorprendí porque San por más loca y borracha que fuera, nunca pero nunca ha sido irresponsable con su trabajo, ama la medicina y es completamente dedicada.

**-San, es súper tarde, en quince minutos debemos estar en el hospital, vamos levántate-** insistí moviéndola con fuerza.

**-Mmmm ya Dani, déjame dormir un poco más-** "Dani" la ex de San, una estúpida engreída que se creía que porque era abogada podía llevarse el mundo por delante.

**-No no soy Danielle, soy Rachel y necesito que te levantes ya porque vas a faltar o llegar tarde y hoy nos toca con la Dra Yang, y a no ser que quieras olvidarte de pertenecer al programa-** y no terminé la frase porque al fin Santana había procesado la información que le estaba brindando.

**-No no no puede ser, no podemos llegar tarde la china esa nos mata- **

**-Por eso apúrate, y ni se te ocurra decirle "china" porque es más estadounidense que tú- **

**-Ok, da igual tiene esos ojos raros, que son de chinos, y punto, como sea tenemos que estar a tiempo, que me di cuenta que mi verdadera vocación es cardio**- yo la miré un poco raro, desde siempre hablaba de ser neurocirujana, que su talento era el "destrozar cerebros" obviamente que en su mente lo de destrozar era algo así como ser la mejor.

**-y ¿qué pasó con neuro?**- le preguntaba mientras la perseguía por la casa siguiendo cada uno de sus pasos mientras se ponía acorde para ir a trabajar.

**-No, ayer me di cuenta de que en realidad no es lo mío-** había algo que no me convencía pero lo dejé estar.

A la velocidad de la luz salimos cada una en su auto, porque hoy San solo tenía 12 hs de trabajo mientras que a mí me tocaban 24.

Ingresé corriendo al hospital, me cambié, busque mi tablet, y corrí hacia donde nos encontraríamos con la Dra Yang, pero para mi sorpresa no había nadie. Mire para todos lados, mientras esperaba que llegara San para no estar sola, pero los minutos pasaban y nada, saque mi celular para enviarle un mensaje, pero cuando estaba a punto de proceder, fui interrumpida.

**-Rachie, ¿tú estás con Yang también?-** me giré para ver quién me llamaba tan cariñosamente dentro de este hospital.

**-Oh Brittany-** claro que iba a ser ella, es la única de todas las personas que ingresaron en el programa que es amable, buena, sensible, y comunicativa, todos los demás hacen competencia en inmundicia. **–Si estoy con Yang pero no sé donde están los demás, estaba a punto de escribirle a Santana por si ella sabe algo- **

**-Oh mira ahí está Quinnie seguro que ella sabe-** cuando miré a Fabray un calor subió a mi cuerpo, no sé porque pero de repente tenía vergüenza de verla. **-¡Quinnie!-** vi como Fabray se giró y miro a Brittany sonriendo.

**-Dra Adams-** ¿Adams? Si el apellido de Brittany es Pierce. Y vi como se acercaba**. –Berry-** me dijo cuando pasó para saludar a Brittany con un beso.

**-Quinnie ¿no sabes dónde está la Dr Yang y los demás?- **

**-Oh si la Dra me dijo que la esperáramos unos quince minutos que ya regresaba-** Fabray me miró y yo por instinto agache la cabeza**. –Berry ¿qué tal está López?- **

**-¿Le pasó algo a mi Santi?-** mire a Brittany, y de verdad que por su bien espero que San nunca escuche que Brittany le dice "mi" ni "Santi".

**-Eh no no le pasó nada, y se levantó bien, gracias por preocuparte Quinn-** tengo que admitirlo me gustaba decirle Quinn, era a la casi única que no me animaba a llamarla por su nombre de pila y una vez que rompí esa barrera no quiero volver a la frialdad de los apellidos.

**-Ok mucho mejor, los demás ya vienen fueron por café-** se adelantó a mi pregunta.

**-Puedo preguntar ¿porqué le dices Adams a Brittany?-** odiaba quedarme con intrigas, era más fuerte que yo buscar saber todo. La vi sonreír con suficiencia, como si hubiera sabido desde antes que preguntaría tal cosa.

**-Por "Patch Adams", ya sabes el doctor que curaba con la risa, además de la medicina, y ella es muy así-** y se encogió de hombros mientras mis ojos iban de ella hacia Brittany, y si tenía toda la razón del mundo.

**-Tienes razón- **

**-Lo sé Tucán, nunca me equivoco con los sobrenombres-** nuevamente, La Detesto.


	3. Chapter 3

**-Pierce, Berry, Fabray, López, Puckerman y Evans, vienen conmigo los demás lo siento mucho pero más de seis ineptos juntos me hacen tener migrañas-** podría haber dejado a Puck afuera la verdad.

Íbamos a comenzar nuestro camino cuando Hummel habló.

**-¿En qué se basa para dejarnos afuera?-** hay no Kurt, deberías de saber que a la Dr Yang no se la desafía. Yo hubiera preferido darle mi lugar y ahora irme a ver la cirugía del Dr Sheapeard, pero si quiero ser la mejor tengo que sobresalir en todo. Y también podría sumarle que hace más de 20 hs que estoy en el hospital y no he podido dormir ni un segundo. Miré a mis compañeros y Berry estaba a los cabezazos, debe estar tan cansada como yo.

**-Me baso en que sus apellidos me gustaron más que los demás, y tú que no sé ni cómo te llamas, mejor ve a la sala de geriatría antes de que te saque del programa ya mismo por cuestionarme-** miré Kurt y con su cara pálida y llena de miedo salió disparado para la sección que no le gustaba a nadie.

**-Bien ahora síganme**- todos salimos detrás de Yang, era de público conocimiento que detestaba tenernos con ella, éramos un estorbo.

Ingresamos a una habitación donde había una joven que no superaba los 25 años, estaba pálida, y se le notaba el cansancio en su mirada, pero tomada de la mano de su novio cuando nos vio entrar sonrió.

**-Bien quien me dice que es lo que le pasa a nuestra paciente-** todos nos mirábamos sin decir nada, hasta que iba a tomar la palabra, pero Berry se me adelantó.

**-La paciente sufrió de un infarto hace dos años, y exactamente hace tres días sufrió de otro, los resultados de los electros, y los demás estudios, dieron de que sufre de una arritmia severa, que está demasiado avanzada para tratarla, y que la única solución es un trasplante-** todos miramos a Berry, era la primera vez que se animaba a sobresalir en una de las clases, y animarse a dar un diagnostico como ese es muy valorable, pero se equivocó, hay más soluciones.

**-¿Quién eres?-** la Dr Yang miró a Berry, y todos hicimos lo mismo, la pobre paciente seguía sonriendo como si le acabaran de dar la mejor noticia del mundo.

**-Berry, Rachel Berry- **

**-Ok, Berry Rachel Berry, deja la habitación ahora mismo, y vete a estudiar que es lo que se puede hacer con una arritmia avanzada-** la pobre de Berry agachó su mirada dispuesta a abandonar el lugar, pero no sé porque tuve ganas de defenderla.

**-Dra Yang, soy la Dra Quinn Fabray, creo que la Dra Berry no está tan equivocada, la condición de la señorita no es tratable, y el trasplante es una de la opciones que hay para su tratamiento- **

**-Y que más haría usted Fabray-** sentí su hostilidad, y la mirada confundida de los demás.

**-Puede que la arritmia no sea congénita sino más bien la consecuencia de una infección vírica, de ser así tratando la infección podríamos corregir el problema**- me sentí orgullosa, eso se me ocurrió mientras iba hablando.

**-Es bastante ridícula su postura Fabray, si hubiera una infección tendría que salir en los análisis, y sin embargo salen limpios- **

**-No es así, hay un conteo de glóbulos blancos que no está en la regulación normal-** me acababa de meter en la boca del lobo, y todo por querer defender a Berry.

**-Ok, hagamos la siguiente prueba, Dra Fabray, Dra Berry Rachel Berry, les doy 24 hs para encontrar la infección que causa la arritmia de la joven, si no la encuentran cuando vuelva quiero otra solución, pero sin demoras-** con Berry nos miramos, y asentimos. **–Bien los demás síganme-** salimos todos de la habitación, con Berry quedamos paradas en la puerta del cuarto de la paciente sin hablarnos y sin saber bien qué hacer.

**-No puedo creer que cuando me faltaban solo 3 horas para poder irme a dormir tenga que pasar todo esto**- escuche que se quejaba

**-A mi me pasa igual Tucán, ya soñaba con mi cama, hasta que se me dio por abrir mi enorme boca, por un arrebato de locura o de protección a los animales y quise ayudarte- **

**-No necesitaba ayuda Fabray, me iría a estudiar y buscaría otra solución- **

**-Y ¿tú crees que Yang te hubiera escuchado? Estás loca Berry, si no hubiera sido porque me metí puedo asegurarte que no volverías a trabajar en cardio- **

**-Como sea, mi diagnostico es el más acertado para todo esto y lo sabes Fabray**- me miró fríamente y le devolví la mirada pero con una sonrisa.

**-No creo que sea el más acertado, Berry hacer un trasplante por una arritmia, es bastante exagerado- **

**-Sería exagerado si tu tuvieras arritmia, pero en el caso de ella que ya tuvo dos infartos es lo más seguro para que no sufra otro-** y bueno en eso puede que tenga razón, pero como ya me aburrí de escucharla hablar sobre sus posturas médicas mejor cambio de tema.

**-Ok como sea Tucán, vamos al laboratorio**- con Berry a mis espaldas, emprendimos el camino **–He tucán ojo con mirarme el trasero-** ya había sido demasiado buena con ella.

**-Ya córtala Fabray**- me contesto toda ruborizada, y caí en cuenta que si me estaba mirando.

**-Bueno no te pongas colorada, es algo normal, cuando alguien te gusta la miras, la observas, la desnudas con la mirada, y yo bueno, si admitámoslo estoy bien buena, así que no te preocupes Berry-** seguí con la broma, y sentí los pasitos de Berry que pasaron los míos y cuando quise acordar la tenía parada en frente, mirándome como si estuviera a punto de asesinarme **–Berry aquí no es sitio para que quieras besarme, si quieres en el laboratorio donde no nos observen tanto-** su ira siguió subiendo.

**-Escúchame Bien Fabray, tú no me gustas, no me atraes, y por más cuerpo de modelo que tengas, tú y yo jamás nos besaremos, ni tendremos nada-** me reí

**-Nunca digas nunca Berry, y más cuando me tienes tantas ganas acumuladas-** la vi girarse y seguir el camino, mientras yo sonreía satisfecha.

Llegamos a destino, ella se concentro haciendo el recuento de glóbulos blancos, mientras yo inspeccionaba los demás estudios buscando alguna fuga donde podremos pensar que estaba la infección.

No volvimos a hablar, y aunque no soy la persona más charlatana del mundo, esto es completamente aburrido, no me mate estudiando para parecer bioquímica, y no menosprecio esa profesión, pero no es lo mío. Mire a Berry de reojo y creo que ella estaba peor que yo, sus ojos se cerraban, los bostezos no paraban de azotar su pequeño cuerpo, y ahora que la observo, no es una chica fea, ok puede que tenga esa nariz de Tucán, pero no le queda mal, es como si fuese acorde con ella, lo que si le quitaría serian esos lentes fuera de moda que lleva puestos.

**-Hey Berry con todo el dinero que tienes porque no te compras unos lentes más lindos-**

**-Yo no tengo dinero- **

**-No mientas vi donde vives- **

**-Vivo con Santana porque no me alcanzaba para nada más, y ella no me cobra por vivir ahí-** maldita gente con suerte, vive en una mansión completamente gratis. Y maldita yo y mi boca, que da por sentada cosas de las cuales no tengo ni idea.

**-Ok perdón no tendría que sacar conclusiones apresuradas- **

**-Si mejor encuentra lo que buscamos que estoy muerta- **

Volví a mi tarea un poco avergonzada, habían pasado treinta minutos cuando grititos sin sentido y saltitos de parte de Berry se llevaron toda mi atención.

**-Lo encontré, lo encontré, lo encontré-**

**-Ya cálmate y dime que encontraste**- la apuré

**-Mira**- me acerque y busque en los cultivos que estaba analizando Berry, ahí estaba una bacteria un tanto rara y especial, porque son bacterias que solo deberían de causar caries, se alojan en los dientes o muelas, y en muy pocos caso dejan su lugar de confort para viajar por el torrente sanguíneo y robarle oxígeno.

**-Es exactamente lo que estábamos buscando-** sonreí.

**-Pero nos quedamos sin cirugía**- la cara de triste de Berry me dio un poco de ternura.

**-Berry, Yang nunca nos hubiera dejado entrar a un trasplante de corazón- **

**-Es verdad-**

* * *

Mire como Quinn ya juntaba todo para largarnos del laboratorio, y ya no la detestaba tanto, ahora me parecía un poco mas aguantable.

**-Fabray, se lo llevaras tu a los resultados?-** su cara fue de completa confusión

**-He no Berry, esto es un descubrimiento tuyo, eres tu quien tiene que presentarlo, que yo parezca que quiero escalar por encima de los demás no quiere decir que me gusta andar aplastando cabezas con cosas que no son mías-** vi como la cara de Fabray comenzaba a enojarse.

**-He no Quinn no te lo dije por eso, de todas maneras creo que esto es algo compartido, trabajamos juntas, logramos lo que buscábamos, y vamos a poder curar a una joven, no le veo lo malo a que tu también presentes lo que encontramos-** sonreímos juntas.

**-Gracias Rachel-** escuche bien, me dijo Rachel no?, ni Berry, ni Tucán, me dijo mi nombre y sin maldad.

**-Es la primera vez que me dices Rachel-** no aguante las ganas de decírselo.

**-Eh si lo sé, pero si prefieres puedo seguir diciéndote Berry, o Tucán, lo que gustes- **

**-No gracias, Rachel sonó bien doctora-** y creo que debe ser la única vez que entendí su manera de bromear, y pude ver que lejos de tener maldad, tiene un halo de cortar con la seriedad, tal vez y solo tal vez Fabray no es tan mala como yo creo.

**-Bueno Berry, vamos a llevar esto, así vemos si nos dejan ir a descansar, porque lo que es yo, me estoy muriendo de sueño, hace mas de 24 hs que estoy acá- **

**-Yo igual, vamos- **

Fuimos en busca de Yang, sin hablarnos y cada una perdida en su mundo, y no me quejo, demasiado habíamos logrado en un solo día. Vi como Fabray se acercaba a la mesa de las enfermeras y no pude dejar pasar como coqueteaba con ellas, y realmente no me gusta.

**-Disculpa Bea, pero no has visto a la Dra Yang, o no sabes donde la podemos encontrar-** hablaba pausado y no dejaba de mirar a los ojos a esta tal Bea pestañando como una idiota, mientras movía sus manos sobre su guardapolvo, no me gusta para nada, parece una regalada. Y como yo y mi intensidad no podemos quedarnos calladas, me tengo que meter.

**-He Quinn ya está no te preocupes nosotras la buscamos-** Fabray me mira con los ojos achinados como intentando entender qué diablos hacia metiéndome.

**-Berry, tranquila, Bea ya me dirá donde está la Dra, no es así cariño?-** ¡¿Cariño?! Lo escucho, lo veo y no lo creo, que hace Fabray diciéndole cariño a la fea orangután de la enfermera cascarrabias esta, no me gusta, y ni siquiera se porque no me gusta, pero no lo hace. Así que como bien Berry que soy, me doy vuelta y salgo en busca de Yang yo sola, no me importa todo lo que habíamos avanzado con Quinn, ni lo que habíamos hablado de hacer las cosas juntas, y toda esa palabrería de colegas que se llevan bien que habíamos tenido.

Salí a pasos acelerados, pero a decir verdad ni se a donde tengo que ir, solo camino de sala en sala intentando encontrar a Yang o al menos a Grey que con suerte puede decirme dónde encontrarla.

Veo a la Dra Torres a lo lejos y apresuro mis pasos.

**-Dra Torres, disculpe que la moleste, pero ¿no sabe dónde puedo encontrar a Yang?-**

**-Creo que la vi hablando con otra interna, en la sala de cardio-** me sonríe, Torres nunca ha sido antipática, ni me ha tratado mal, pero todavía no he tenido la suerte de trabajar con ella, entonces no podría decir a ciencia cierta bien de qué lado está.

**-Gracias-** sonrío y salgo hacia cardio, y por dentro me castigo sin piedad por ser la persona más tonta del universo, ese tendría que haber sido el primer lugar donde ir a buscarla.

Cuando estoy llegando a lo lejos veo a una rubia hablando con Yang y mi cuerpo se estruja de rabia e impotencia, y comienzo a pensar que Fabray hizo todo de gusto para llegar ella sola a Yang, pero grande fue mi sorpresa cuando del otro lado del pasillo aparece Fabray casi corriendo porque seguramente Bea la orangután le había pasado el dato de que estaría acá.

**-Berry, ¿qué diablos te paso que te fuiste así? Te he buscado por todo el hospital-** la miro y veo que esta agitada, y parece ser cierto.

**-No me gusta que consigan las cosas a base de flirteo, si quieres algo lo pides bien no coqueteando-** la cara de Fabray se pone completamente roja, y no se si es por la vergüenza o porque mis palabras la hicieron enojar.

**-Berry, no estaba coqueteando, o si puede que un poco, pero no sé si lo sabes, o si no te has dado cuenta, pero nuestra vida durante bastante tiempo será solamente el hospital, y si no consigo conquistar a alguien aquí dentro, quedaré soltera o sin sexo durante mucho tiempo, así que dejame hacer lo que quiera**- por un momento me quedo muda y con la boca abierta, mientras mi mente procesa de a poco toda la información que me acaba de dar Fabray, primero le gustan las mujeres, segundo no tiene sexo, tercero quiere conquistar a una mujer tan fea como Bea, ella está para mucho más. Y cuando quiero volver a la realidad Yang me miraba de frente con cara de "Berry es idiota o se hace" y escucho palabras que no logro unir de parte de Fabray.

**-Berry, puedes volver a la tierra por favor- **

**-He si perdón Dra Yang-** me sonrojo.

**-Ok, la Dra Fabray me dijo que tiene un descubrimiento importante que contarme y la verdad es que no tengo tiempo para esto, así que apúrate-. **

**-Si claro, lo que paso fue que descubrimos una bacteria muy extraña y particular alojada en el torrente sanguíneo, es la que le quita el oxige-** y me interrumpió

**-Ok listo hay una bacteria, con que la tratamos?- **

**-He-** y dude, porque no había pensado en el tratamiento, y mire a Quinn en busca de ayuda, y una vez más perdí mi oportunidad de sobresalir en alguna clase.

**-Con antibiótico de alto espectro, cualquiera que sea por intravenosa, y la paciente deberá quedarse por lo menos dos semanas internada para asegurarnos de la eliminación de la bacteria- **

**-Perfecto el caso es suyo, ustedes se encargan de ahora en más, y solo me buscan para esto si hay que entrar en el quirófano, si no es su responsabilidad-** y se largó.

Con Fabray no encargamos de darle la buena noticia a la joven, de hacer el papeleo correspondiente y al fin éramos libres de irnos a dormir.

Mientras no poníamos la ropa no paraba de escuchar cómo se quejaba Kurt del otro lado de los lockers, parece que el también tuvo un día algo largo, y de reojo veía como Quinn se reía sin parar y sin hacer ruidos de lo que decía Hummel sin verla. Y parece que ella es como yo no puede dejar su boca cerrada y las bromas le salen sin más.

**-Hey Hummel hace mucho que no tienes sexo?-** le gritó y las quejas de Kurt cesaron de golpe.

**-A ti no te importa eso Fabray-** ella volvió a reír pero ahora si con un exagerado ruido, yo ni respiraba no quería quedar en medio, ya demasiado me rechazaban como para seguir ganando odios.

**-Claro que me importa si no paras de quejarte como una niña pequeña- **

**-No te metas, mejor molesta a Berry-** porque a mi, yo no hice nada.

**-Hey Berry no te ha hecho nada, déjala en paz-** y creo que ya no la detesto tanto.

**-¿Acaso te la quieres tirar que la defiendes tanto?- **

**-Solo la defiendo porque ella no te hizo nada, y que te quede claro que a mi no ponen los tucanes-** me corrijo. La Detesto.


	4. Chapter 4

Volvía a casa muerta, y parecía que todavía la tranquilidad no iba a llegar a mí.

Ni bien entré en la residencia, vi a uno de mis compañeros de "hogar" discutiendo con su novia, de verdad que ya no los aguantaba más todos los días era la misma historia, que si la engañaba, que no, que la culpa era de ella, y etc, la verdad era que él es un idiota, la engaña con cualquier mujer que se le cruce por delante, y ella es una pobre tonta que siempre le cree todo lo que le dice, no soy de sentir envidia, pero en estos momentos me gustaría tener la suerte de Berry y tener una amiga como López que me deje vivir en su mansión.

**-Hola-** y pase derecho a mi habitación sin decir nada más, pero como era de esperarse ni bien entre unos intensos golpes sacudían mi puerta.

**-¿Qué pasó?-** abrí con todo el mal humor del mundo.

**-Quinn tu vives aquí, y de seguro que sabes si este idiota me engaña o no, yo estoy segura de que si, pero tu como mujer me dirás la verdad-** y no lo iba a decir la verdad, porque mis compañeros de vivienda son todos hombres, y no quiero problemas, ellos se apañan y se cubren y por ahora yo solo era una especie de espíritu que no molestaba a nadie.

**-He no se si sabes pero no vivo prácticamente aquí, hay días que trabajo 32 horas sin parar, y cuando vengo solo es para dormir, prácticamente no como aquí, no hago nada, así que si tu novio te engaña o no, no lo sé-** y cerré la puerta porque si seguía hablando lo único que le hubiera dicho es que era una idiota que no podía ni ver la realidad de las cosas, o no tenía el coraje para afrontar lo que realmente pasaba.

Me tiré en mi cama, y para mi mala suerte el sueño se rehusaba a llegar, supongo que es porque estoy pasada de energía. Tome mi celular y llame a la única persona en el mundo que logra tranquilizarme.

**-**_¿Quinn?**-**_ me contestó

_-Pequeña ¿cómo estás?-_

_-Cansada la maestra me da mucha tarea y no me queda tiempo para hacer nada más, y te extraño y me aburro, los tíos no son divertidos-_ y me imagine su característico puchero.

_-Hey yo también te extraño y sabes que también me aburro sin ti, pero no puedo traerte conmigo Beth, tienes que quedarte con los tíos-_ me da un poco de cosita, era mi hermanita pequeña, habíamos sido inseparables hasta hace dos meses atrás cuando entre en el programa y tuve que venirme a Seattle, realmente agradezco que mis tíos siempre me han apoyado, y enseguida quisieron cuidar de Beth, tiene apenas 11 años, y no podría traerla conmigo porque no tengo tiempo de cuidarla, ella lo entendió, pero es inevitable que nos extrañemos.

_-Yo lo sé, pero ¿cuando podré ir a visitarte, o podrás venir tu?- _

_-No lo sé pequeña, habría que hablar con los tíos para ver si pueden venir un fin de semana, porque yo viajar lo veo complicado, por lo menos por ahora-_ tenía un calendario donde tachaba los días para verla, y recién dentro de tres meses me tocaban dos días seguido sin ir al hospital, pero no podría decirle eso porque sé que espera verme mucho más pronto que en tres meses.

_-¿Quinn?-_

_-Dime-_

_-Te quiero, y te extraño-_ me puede, cuando nos quedamos solas nos unimos mucho, que se que para ella soy mucho más que una hermana.

_-Pequeña te amo, y te extraño mucho más de lo que te imaginas, siempre estás en mi mente si?-_

_-Lo sé, ¿has curado a mucha gente enfermita?-_ me cambio de tema porque sé que ya estaba a punto de llorar y es tan o más orgullosa que yo, y no se permitiría llorar.

_-No sabes a cuantos, estarías orgullosa de mí si me vieras- _

_-Yo siempre estoy orgullosa de ti-_ me reí

_-Y tu más vale que no hagas rezongar a los tíos y hagas todo lo que te piden en el colegio- _

_-Si si si, y dime ¿alguna novia a la cual tenga que conocer?**-**_ sé que me cambio de tema para no hablar de sus tareas y ponerme en aprietos a mí, siempre lo hace.

_-No pequeña, nadie demasiado importante-_

_-Mmm y ¿alguien no tan importante?**-**_ insistió.

_-No, no lo sé, hay alguien que llama un poco mi intención, pero es algo imposible, y que no llevaría a nada- _

_-Cuéntame-_

_-Ya te conté todo Beth-_

_-¿Cómo se llama?-_

_-¿Y para que quieres saber su nombre si no la conoces?-_

_-Tss que eres tonta Quinn, la puedo buscar en Facebook y ver si al menos es linda- _

_-Pero que inteligente que eres-_

_-Ya dime el nombre- _y un ruido se escucho tras ella _–Oh espera ahí llego la tía, te paso-_ agradecí mentalmente porque si decía un nombre, Beth me torturaría la cabeza preguntando todo el tiempo.

_-Hola Quinnie- _

_-Tía Elise, ¿cómo estás?-_

_-Muy bien pequeña ¿y tú?- _

_-Cansada pero contenta, tía necesitan más dinero?**-**_ mis tíos no tienen la mejor posición económica del mundo, y es por eso que les paso dinero siempre, para que cuiden de Beth, ellos nunca me lo pedirían pero ella no es su responsabilidad y sin embargo se hacen cargo sin ningún problema.

_-No pequeña ya mandaste demasiado este mes, date algún gusto, sal, cómprate algo o diviértete-_ amaba a mis tíos.

**-**_Gracias Tía- _

_-Bueno Quinnie, despídete de Beth que ya debe ir a dormir, que mañana tiene una prueba- _

_-Chau tía-_ y escuche como Beth se quejaba

_-Debo irme- _me lo dijo enojada

_-No me dijiste que tenías prueba enana mentirosa- _y se rió _–Ve a descansar y sácate un 10, has que me sienta orgullosa- _

_-Ya ya, un beso grande Quinn, te quiero mucho- _

_-Y yo a ti Beth, cuídate- _y cortamos la comunicación.

Ya me sentía mucho mejor y el sueño al fin iba tomando lugar en mi cuerpo, tranquila y feliz de que mi hermanita esté bien cuidada, y acompañada de gente que la ama tanto como yo. Y por fin me dormí.

* * *

Entre a casa y lo primero que vi fue a Santana desparramada en el sillón muy entretenida mirando una serie. Ella había salido mucho antes que yo del hospital.

**-Hola San- **

**-Hola Rach, ¿cómo terminaste el día?- **se ve que había descansado porque estaba más amable de lo normal.

**-Venía todo bien, hasta que la idiota de Fabray lo tuvo que arruinar- **

**-No se porque te afectan tanto las bromas de Quinn, es así, no lo hace por algo en especial, le gusta molestar nomás, es como yo- **

**-No no es como tú, porque tú me tienes confianza y puedes bromear conmigo ella lo hace porque es mala-** parecía una niña pequeña encaprichada porque la molestaban, pero Fabray sacaba esa parte de mí, no me gustaba verla tratar a todo el mundo bien menos a mí.

**-Vamos Rachel, yo cuando recién te conocí lo primero que te dije fue enano, y no te enojaste- **

**-Pero es diferente, tu eres así con todo el mundo, ella es solo conmigo así- **

**-No mientas Rachel, bromea con todos de la misma manera-** yo no lo siento así, porque con la enfermera orangután no la trato mal, y a Santana la trata de "san", pero no puedo decirle todo esto porque de seguro que lo mal interpreta y no deja de molestarme.

**-Ok como sea me voy a dormir**- y me retiré enojada, no me gusta cuando no me dan la razón.

Entre en mi habitación, deje todas las cosas para el día de mañana ya preparadas, me duche, me relaje, y me acosté. Como de costumbre llame a mis padres para saludarlos.

_-Estrellita-_ siempre me han dicho así, creo que uno de mis papás soñaba con que sea actriz, pero después de mucho pensarlo me decidí que tendría más oportunidades como doctora.

_-Papi, ¿Cómo están?- _

_-Muy bien amor, como siempre, luchando para que el testarudo de tu padre lave los platos-_ tenía dos papás, digamos que no puedo quejarme de casi nada de mi vida, tuve una infancia completamente normal, una familia bien formada que me amaba y daba todo el apoyo del mundo. Si bien no teníamos mucho dinero, nunca me ha faltado nada.

_-Déjalo, que los lave mañana- _

_-No porque mañana lo tendré que lavar yo, como sea, que tal van las cosas en el hospital- _

_-Muy bien papi, por ahora tengo mi lugar asegurado en el programa-_ era la mentira mas grande que había dicho en mucho tiempo, creo que de todos soy la que menos tiene asegurado el lugar en el hospital, pero así y todo no quiero preocuparlos.

_-Esa es mi estrellita, sabía que te iría bien, estamos orgullosos de ti- _

_-Gracias papi- _

_-Y con santana cómo va la convivencia, sabes que si quieres irte a otro lado sola, nos dices y algo de dinero te podemos pasar-_ sonreí.

_-Lo sé, pero no es necesario, si vieran el lugar donde vivimos, creo que cuando les dije que Santana tenía mucho dinero me quede corta, creo que Santana es millonaria**-**_ San me había dicho cuando estudiábamos que venía de una familia muy bien posicionada, pero yo creí que exageraba, hasta que un día llego a la Universidad y me dijo que había conseguido un lugar perfecto para vivir en Seattle y que ya lo había comprado, yo no entendía nada, porque siempre imagine que pagaríamos las dos un lugar acorde a mi presupuesto. Cuando vi la mansión que había comprado y el auto que le había regalado el padre por graduarse mi mandíbula quedó por el piso creo que una semana más o menos.

_-Bueno pero si algo no va bien solo nos dices y vemos como hacemos ¿si?- _

_-Los amo-_ no podía contestarle otra cosa, esos dos hombres se han desvivido por mi bienestar para que nunca me faltara nada, cuando entre en Yale, nunca dudaron en hacer el triple de sacrificio para poder pagarme las clases, y que no tuviera que trabajar.

_-Y nosotros a ti estrellita, te paso con Hiram que quiere saludarte- _

_-Rach, ¿Cómo estas mi amor?- _

_-Hola papá, muy bien, y tu deja de hacer rezongar a papi y lava los platos-_ lo molesté

_-No me gusta eso Rachel, el los lava mejor, igual no llamaste para hablar sobre quien lavaba los platos no?**-**_ me reí.

_-Claro que no, solo quería saber como estaban-_

_-Felices de que nuestra pequeña este en el mejor programa de medicina del mundo- _

_-Siempre dices lo mismo, y siempre exageras no es el mejor plan- _

_-Como sea, estamos orgullosos de ti pequeña- _

_-Te amo papá- _

_-Bueno ya mejor vete a dormir, que no queremos que mates a nadie y después nos eches la culpa por entretenerte-_ y escuche como papi le pegaba en el hombro por usar ese humor negro que solo a él le gustaba o causaba gracia.

_-Ya papis, los amo, que descansen- _

Me di vuelta en la cama ya dispuesta a dormirme y descansar como era debido, pero Santana ingresó como un torbellino.

**-¿Qué pasa Santana?-** le pregunté ya resignada, porque quejarme o pedirle que se vaya no iba a servir de nada.

**-Creo que Brittany me acosa- **

**-¿Ah?-** ahora si que no la entiendo, y encima Brittany la única que parece buena persona, no creo que sea capaz de algo así.

**-Si hoy la encontré en la puerta de mi auto mirando para adentro, y cuando me acerqué se hizo la tonta y me pidió que la lleve a la casa, y sin siquiera contestarle ya se había metido adentro- **

**-Hay San ella es así, debe haber querido que alguien la alcance a su casa, y debe haber sabido que te ibas a esa hora, nada más-** se cree tan el centro del mundo, que es capaz de pensar que la vigila de verdad.

**-No Rachel, porque no es solo eso, sino que cada vez que me ve, va atrás mío, y sé que anda diciendo por ahí cosas como "mi Santi" y esas cosas toda posesiva-** sus cara de dramatismo eran tan cómicas que no pude evitar reírme en su cara **–No sé de qué te ríes, es serio esto que te digo, no como tus histerias con Fabray-**

**-Primero no compares las cosas, porque lo tuyo con Brittany es ridículo, son tus ideas, Brittany es así, es cariñosa y le gusta estar detrás de la gente, en cambio Quinn es odiosa y le gusta molestarme-** me defendí.

**-Estas equivocada, Fabray es normal, y te trata como trata a todos, y Brittany puede que sea cariñosa pero a mi me tiene manía-** odiaba que dijera que Fabray me trataba como a todo el mundo, porque no era así.

**-Fabray no me trata como a todos- **

**-Yo estoy hablando de mí, podemos dejar a Quinn un ratito y concentrarnos en que tengo una acosadora- **

**-Yo no hablo de Fabray todo el tiempo, tú la trajiste a la conversación-** lo que me faltaba era que me acuse de algo tan tonto como eso.

**-Ya miéntete todo lo que quieras Rachel, pero ahora eso no me importa, ¿qué hago con Brittany?-** la odio

**-No tienes que hacer nada Santana, ella no te hace nada, déjala, ni molesta- **

**-Claro que molesta, no me gusta que anden así atrás mío- **

**-Bueno ahora sientes lo que sentía esa profesora que seguías a todos lados-** metí el dedo en la yaga, San había estado media obsesionada con una profesora antes de conocer a Danielle, la seguía a todos lados, le mandaba cartas y muchas cosas más.

**-Esa profesora me guiñaba el ojo en clases, le gustaba que la acosara-**

**-Santana la profesora tenía un tick, nos guiñaba el ojo a todos, tú eras la única loca que se creía que era para ella-** era verdad, pero voy a terminar con eso porque San no la pasó bien esa ves**. –Como sea Brittany es inofensiva, y seguramente o estas o exagerando o a lo sumo le gustas, invítala a salir, y listo- **

**-Claro, yo te digo que está loca, y tú me dices que la invite a salir, porque no invitas a salir a Fabray tu, así se acaban los problemas-** Santana está loca no es comparable una cosa con la otra.

**-Ni muerta- **

**-Bueno entonces mejor te callas, y piensas las cosas que dices-**

Y se fue de mi habitación enojada porque no le creí ni una sola palabra, de seguro está exagerando y Brittany solo la trata bien, y como ella está acostumbrada a ser una perra con todo el mundo y hacer que la gente le tema, la descoloca que la traten bien.

Y nunca puede comparar lo que pasa con Fabray, esa mujer me tiene de punto, y cuando parecía que todo iba mejor entre nosotras vuelve con lo de Tucán, y no es que yo esté tan mal como para que no quiera ni pensar en salir conmigo, soy bastante linda. Como sea no sé porque pienso esas estupideces, no me interesa si podría salir conmigo o no, yo nunca saldría con ella, y no porque sea mujer, sino porque es una idiota que se cree la gran cosa. De verdad que La Detesto.


	5. Chapter 5

Mierda, es tarde, malditos todos los que viven acá y sus fiestas cualquier día a cualquier hora. Anoche había sido infernal en la residencia, todos mis queridos compañeros se habían juntado a mirar un partido universitario de lacrosse, no entiendo como les puede gustar ese deporte que ni en los juegos olímpicos figura.

Pero no me queda otra que aguantar y repetirme una y otra vez que no tengo dinero para vivir en un lado mejor.

Me vestí lo más rápido que pude y Salí disparada para el hospital, hoy me tocaba con la Dra Torres, traumatología, no era lo que más me gustaba, pero estaba para aprender, y eso es lo que hacía.

Fui directamente a los lockers para sacarme el abrigo, y prepararme para comenzar el día, cuando entre quede un poco sorprendida.

**-¡Qué no me digas Santi y deja de seguirme!-** Santana le gritaba a Brittany de manera exagerada. La pobre de Britt solo la miraba a punto de llorar.

**-Hey López, tranquila**- intervine, porque más allá de que parecía que a Britt le faltaban un par de caramelos en el frasco era la única que me parecía realmente autentica.

**-Tú no te metas Fabray, no me quieres de enemiga-**

**-No te tengo miedo Santana, y deja de molestarla**- fui para donde estaba Brittany para contenerla.

**-No importa Quinnie, ella se hace la dura y la mala, pero yo sé que no es así-**

**-Oh por todos los cielos, puedes dejar de decir estupideces, llevas toda la noche siguiéndome a todos lados-** Santana estaba como loca, y Brittany rompió en llantos.

**-Hey Britt calma, no le hagas caso-** con muy pocas personas me salía ser dulce, hasta ahora solo lo lograba Beth y alguna que otra novia seria que había tenido, pero Pierce sacó esa parte que tenía reservada, y la abrasé mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, y fulminaba a López con la mirada.

En eso entra Berry corriendo, evidentemente ella también llegaba tarde. Quedó estática en la puerta viendo lo que pasaba adentro, y pareció que entendió todo en un segundo.

**-¡¿Santana que hiciste?!-** le gritó bastante enojada.

**-Yo no hice nada, es la loca de Pierce que me siguió toda la noche, y ahora cuando me estaba cambiando quería verme desnuda-** yo no podía creer las ridiculeces que decía y parece que Berry tampoco.

**-Por favor Santana deja de decir incoherencia, y vete a descansar- **

**-Yo.. yoo.. no te seguía Santi, la Dra Bealy, me pidió que haga los turnos contigo, para que aprenda, solo.. Solo.. por eso estuve contigo siempre-** y rompió en llanto en mi hombro, y tuve todas las ganas de salir a pegarle a López, pero Berry me ganó de mano.

**-¡Lo ves!, no eres el ombligo del mundo, deja de comportarte así, por todos los cielos-** le grito realmente enojada, y luego de dejar a Santana con la boca abierta y bastante furiosa se acercó a donde estábamos nosotras. Abrazó a Brittany del otro extremo y le hablo con una dulzura que pocas veces había sentido.

**-Britt tranquila, tu eres la mejor persona de todos nosotros aquí adentro, no dejes que una bruta como Santana te haga llorar, debes de ignorarla, y no hacerle caso- **

**-Gracias Rachie… Gracias Quinnie**- se secó las lágrimas nos abrazos tan fuerte que mi cara quedó completamente pegada a la de Berry, y se fue.

No sabía hacia dónde mirar, no sé porque me puso tan nerviosa tenerla a Rachel tan cerca, o si, lo sabía, pero era algo imposible, así que sonrojada entera me paré y me aleje unos metros. Mire a Berry y estaba estática como si se hubiera olvidado cómo se respiraba.

**-Berry, ¿estás bien?- **

Pasaron unos segundo cuando sus ojos se clavaron en los míos.

**-Eh si si- **

**-Ok, ¿con quién te toca hoy?-** quería hablar un poco con ella.

**-Con la Dra Torres, y a ti?- **

**-Estás conmigo también-** e instintivamente le sonreí coquetamente, no es que quisiera, pero me salió como del alma, y parece que ella se dio cuenta porque agacho su cabeza sonrojada.

Salí del lugar algo apurada, porque no quería ser así, sabía muy bien que no podía buscar romances importantes dentro del hospital por dos razones muy relevantes, primero y principal porque está prohibido relacionarse con colegas, un estatuto nuevo que pusieron que me parece sumamente injusto, porque no hago otra cosa más que trabajar y si no conozco gente acá no se donde se supone que la conoceré, y en segundo lugar pero no menos importante es Berry, una competencia directa en estos momentos, las enfermeras o cirujanos ya establecidos son una cosa, pero mi competencia es otra muy diferente, no puedo fallar en esto.

Barrí con la mirada la sala de urgencias y a lo lejos podía observar como Puck coqueteaba de manera completamente obvia con la enfermera nueva, pero no se que tiene ese chico pero absolutamente todas las mujeres que busca son gay, desde que lo conozco quiso llevarme a la cama a mi, a Santana, a la Dra Robbins y ahora a esta enfermera que todo grita Lesbiana, pero bueno su problema. Sigo mi barrido y lo veo a Evans luchando para tomar una muestra de sangre, y de verdad me pregunto si realmente es tan bueno el programa, porque gente como Samuel, o Noah no pueden estar aquí, son como decirlo, unos inservibles.

**-Fabray-** cuando giro me encuentro con la Dr Torres de frente.

**-Dra a usted la buscaba- **

**-Bueno eso esperaba porque ya estamos que empezamos con las rondas, tienes una idea donde se encuentra Berry y Hummel?- **

**-Berry estaba cambiándose, y Hummel no tengo la menor idea-** y tampoco me interesaba, Kurt debo admitir que es bastante irritante.

**-Ahí vienen-** en menos de dos segundos ya estaban a mi lado con una cara de terror, que me hacía dudar nuevamente de la calidad del programa –**Bien, síganme**- comenzamos a caminar detrás de Torres mientras nos iba informando lo que haríamos. **–Bueno el que mejor lo haga entra hoy mismo en una cirugía conmigo-** bien, esto es pan comido, a Berry no la veo forcejeando para acomodar huesos, y a Hummel, bueno directamente no lo veo en otra área que no sea dermatología. –**Anoche hubo un grave accidente, dos camiones chocaron de frente uno de los conductores murió y el otro está fuera de peligro, pero una de sus piernas sufre riesgo de amputación, hay que controlar cómo va la infección y determinar cuándo podremos realizar la cirugía, necesito que se controlen, y no hagan ningún comentario ni cara desafortunada por lo que van a ver-** habíamos llegado a la puerta del paciente, realmente me había entrado algo de ansiedad. Me giré para ver a mis colegas, y Berry estaba como estupefacta, la Dra Torres ingresó sola primero a la habitación, nosotros debíamos esperar su orden.

**-Fabray-** escucho como Rachel susurra a mis espaldas.

**-¿Qué sucede?- **

**-Esta cirugía será mía-** me dejo completamente helada, no esperaba tanta seguridad, y solo pude mirarla frunciendo el seño, hasta que reaccioné.

**-Ni en tus mejores sueños Berry- **

La puerta se abrió y la Dra Torres nos hizo ingresar en la habitación.

* * *

Lo que vi, no era para nada lo que me esperaba, el paciente tenía entre su pierna un fierro, que seguramente pertenecía a uno de los camiones, no lo sé con seguridad, estaba completamente consiente, pero con claros signos de dolor en su rostro. La infección era inminente, tenía tomada hasta la mitad de la pierna.

**-Bueno Sean, te presento a los tres doctores que nos acompañaran en este viaje-** la Dra Torres me caía bien hasta ahora. **–La Dra Fabray, Dra Berry, y el Dr Hummel, ellos estarán para lo que necesites**- los tres nos presentamos, Quinn y Kurt examinaban en sus tablets que dieron los últimos análisis, mientras que yo me atreví a ir un poco más allá.

**-Sean puedes decirme hasta que sector de tu piernas sientes que te punza, o como si te latiera-** los cuatro pares de ojos se centraron en mi y por un momento pensé que iba a retroceder y salir corriendo de la sala.

**-Dra Berry, antes debo decirle que usted es muy bonita-** me sonroje completamente, se nota que el hombre debe haber sido todo un "Don Juan" antes de esto.

**-Muchas Gracias- **

**-Bueno y me late, o punza, hasta el pie, ¿eso es bueno o malo?-** si le contestaba la verdad, debería de decirle que es lo peor que le podía pasar, eso quería decir que la infección había seguido su camino y le había atacado su pierna completamente, pero recordé las palabras de la Dra Torres y actué como toda una profesional.

**-Eso es algo de lo que tú no te debes preocupar, para eso estamos nosotros-** y le sonreí dulcemente.

**-Bueno como bien dijo Berry, de ahora en más, cero preocupación**- salimos de la habitación en completo silencio.

**-Bueno ya vieron a lo que nos estamos enfrentando, es un caso muy serio, y los necesito con los cinco sentidos puestos en esto, Hummel, te encargarás de suministras antibióticos de alto espectro, Fabray en 4 horas necesito que vuelvas a realizar los análisis y Berry, primero muy bien por lo que hiciste dentro, y segundo realiza una investigación sobre amputaciones, no podemos dejar la infección siga avanzando porque puede tomarle la otra pierna-** la Dra Torres se largó junto con Hummel, yo seguía un poco impactada de verdad que no me gustaría tener que amputarle la pierna al pobre hombre.

**-Rachel, estuviste realmente bien adentro-** la voz de Fabray me hizo girar para darme cuenta de que no me encontraba sola.

**-Gracias- **

**-Bueno, si quieres puedo ayudarte con la investigación-** podría decirle que si, pero esto es una competencia, y por más simpática que esté últimamente no quiero que me quite esta cirugía.

**-¿Cuáles son tu verdaderas intenciones Fabray?- **

**-Oh Tucán, de verdad que no puedes estar todo el tiempo a la defensiva, solo quería ayudarte o colaborar, pero ya está no importa, me iré a ver si puedo ser útil en otro lado**- y me sentí un poco mal por ser así, Quinn no me había tratado mal en todo el día, por el contrario fui yo quien siempre comencé la pelea.

**-Quinn-** levanté un poco la voz y la llame por su nombre, para que me preste atención, y lo logré. **–Discúlpame, de verdad- **

**-No tengo nada que disculparte Berry, entiendo es una competencia tu quieres la cirugía, y está bien lo que haces, solo que no soy un demonio que siempre está cargado de segundas intenciones-** y fue lo último que escuche de su boca, porque volvió a girarse para seguir su camino.

Comencé con la investigación y todo lo que iba leyendo me parecía horroroso, me negaba a tener que amputarle el miembro sin intentar nada más.

Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que había comenzado a leer, y no había una solución, el hecho era simple, si los análisis daban que la infección no retrocedía con los antibióticos, se debería amputar si o si. En base a esto busque una solución en prótesis para no dejar al paciente sin esperanzas de volver a andar por sus propios medios.

Salí de la sala donde me encontraba para buscar a la Dra Torres.

**-Rachel- **

**-Santana-** fui cortante al verla, todavía no podía aceptar lo que había hecho con Brittany más temprano.

**-Ya corta todo el drama, tu amiga soy yo, no Pierce-** su soberbia es algo que todavía no logro asimilar.

**-Me importa un bledo Santana, tienes que aprender a tratar a las personas, no eres ni la mejor persona del mundo, y mucho que te pese tampoco serás la mejor doctora del mundo**- no sabía siquiera porque le decía esas cosas, pero se merecía que alguien la ponga en su lugar.

**-Por lo menos no seré la sombra de Fabray-** y otra vez se mete con lo mismo.

**-Puedes cortarla de una vez con ese tema- **

**-Si tú la cortas con Pierce y con tu arranque de madre Teresa- **

**-Ya no tengo tiempo para esto, hay un paciente el cual me necesita mucho más en estos momentos- **

**-Rachel, está bien, me equivoque, o me extralimite un poco con Pierce, pero no era para pelear que te estaba llamando- **

**-Ok ¿qué necesitas?- **

**-No quiero estar en urgencias, me aburro, viene pura gente imbécil con resfríos o dolores insignificantes, no conseguiré nunca una cirugía así- **

**-Y Yo que tengo que ver- **

**-Cámbiame por hoy-** y estuve a punto de reírme a carcajadas por sus ocurrencias, pero fuimos interrumpidas.

**-Dra Berry, venga conmigo, el Dr Hummel y la Dra Fabray nos están esperando para evaluar que haremos con el paciente-** bendita sea la Dra Torres, Santana quedo estática lanzando insultos al aire en su lugar, y yo sonreí completamente satisfecha.

**-Enseguida la sigo**- Torres, siguió su camino y yo le dedique unas últimas palabras a Santana.

**-Mejor apúrate y vuelve a urgencias no vaya a ser cosa que llegue alguien taaan resfriado que te pierdas de amputarle la nariz- **

Apuré mi paso, y seguí por donde se había ido la Dra Torres, las caras de Fabray y Hummel no eran muy alentadores, y temí que lo peor iba a suceder con el pobre de Sean.

**-Bien, los análisis dieron todos mal, la infección ha avanzado mucho más de lo que esperábamos, la única opción que queda es la amputación- **

**-Dra Torres, teniendo en cuenta que es la única opción me adelanté a los hechos, y averigüé por prótesis, y deberíamos de recomendarle cuáles son sus posibilidades desde ahora**- me atreví a hablar.

**-Yo no creo que sea momento de hablar con el paciente de prótesis-** Fabray me contradijo totalmente, Hummel solo agachaba la cabeza sin animarse a si quiera abrir la boca.

**-Ninguna de las dos tiene razón, hablar o no hablar de prótesis en este momento da exactamente igual, lo importante es salvarle la otra pierna al paciente, y eso era lo que usted tenía que averiguar Berry-** odiaba equivocarme, y más delante de Quinn. **–Hummel hará la cirugía conmigo, ustedes dos concéntrense más en los pacientes y como tratarlos que en querer resaltar- **

Ambas nos quedamos solas en la sala, sin decir nada y por lo menos yo bastante apenada, me había preocupado por Sean, pero evidentemente no tanto por él, sino que más por mí misma.

**-Creo que le erramos Berry- **

**-Deberíamos dejar de pelear no?- **

**-Hoy empezaste tú, yo vine en son de paz**- y lo sabía, fui yo quien empezó con todo hoy.

**-Tu me provocas, todos los días molestándome-** una sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro, pocas veces la había visto sonreír de esa manera.

**-Lo sé, pero ya te lo dije, soy así con todo el mundo-** vi como se encogió de hombros, y nuevamente ese malestar que nacía en mi cada vez que me decía que era como todo el mundo.

**-Ok, no importa- **

**-Ya Berry, hagamos el amor, no la guerra-** y me guiño el ojo, antes de dejarme sola y con la boca abierta, no se con exactitud que tiene esa mujer, pero paso de detestarla a que me produzca algo que ni siquiera puedo identificar.

Al menos ya no la detesto.

**N/A: Hola! no las había saludado hasta ahora, recibí un rw anónimo que decía que mi forma de narrar no era entendible y que la ortografía era muy mala, si es así, les pido por favor que me lo hagan saber para modificarlo, porque de verdad que leeo y releeo los capítulos antes de subirlos para que todas puedan disfrutarlos, y esto lleva tiempo, así que porfi, si algo va mal quiero saberlo. **

**Bueno más allá de eso les agradesco mucho por los comentarios, favoritos y alertas. Espero que les esté gustando la historia. **

**Besos, saludos y cuidense.**

**Lu. **


	6. Chapter 6

Se me hacia completamente tarde, acababa de salir de depositarle el 80% de mi sueldo a Beth, con el fin de que mis tios viajen este fin de semana para poder verlos, y sobretodo pasar tiempo con ella, ya pasaron tres semanas más del programa, y todo se resume a la misma historia de siempre, hospital, residencia, hospital. Lo único que si cambió es que pude tener sexo, una enfermera nueva y muy bien dispuesta cayo bajo mis encantos, pero ahí quedó todo, y no porque yo esté cerrada al amor, sino, porque no me movió ni un solo pelo, fue puro y exquisito sexo.

Otra cosa buena, es que al fin parece que nos estamos llevando la mayoría bien entre los residentes, solo queda una semana para que dos se despidan del programa, y podría apostar mi matricula que los que se tendrán que despedir son Evans y Hummel, aunque Puckerman también tiene muchas chances de quedar afuera.

Por otro lado, la que se convirtió en mi competencia más fuerte es Berry, si bien casi que no nos ha tocado mucho tiempo juntas, ha sobresalido en casi todas las áreas, se ve que López tenía razón cuando me dijo que era muy profesional. Y la verdad es que me gusta trabajar con ella, es accesible e inteligente, ya no le molestan tanto mis bromas y se acostumbró a mi forma de ser, pero todavía no puedo decir que somos amigas o algo así, solo colegas.

**-Dra Fabray-** ni bien puse un pie en el hospital ya alguien me requería.

**-Jefe Hunt-** el director de cirugía, el que tiene la palabra final sobre quien se despide a final de la semana. **-¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?-**

**-Necesito que todos estén en urgencias, hubo un choque de trenes y mas de 50 personas son derivadas para este hospital, así que por favor busque a los demás residentes y alértelos, nose cuanto timepo nos demandará esto, pero a los que acabaron sus rondas avísenles que no se pueden ir aún-**

**-Entendido**- ahora si que empezaba lo emocionante, corrí hacia el vestuario, para ver a quien me encontraba.

Ni bien entre vi a Berry acomodándose para irse a su casa, y de verdad que estuve a punto de dejarla ir a descansar, pero seguro que no quería perderse esto.

**-Berry, el jefe Hunt me dio la orden de que les avise que nadie puede irse, hubo un choque de trenes y más de 50 pacientes vienen para aquí**- los ojos de Rachel se abrieron tan grandes que no supe si era por emoción, miedo, o ganas de matarse.

**-Oh, perfecto, gracias Quinn-** nuevamente se comenzó a colocar la ropa de trabajo. **-¿Cómo has estado?-** su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, porque nunca hemos hablado demasiado de nada, solo bromas, y discusiones sin sentido.

-**He muy bien gracias y tu Rachel?-** seguí la conversación, porque realmente me gustaba hablar con ella, no sé bien que tenía pero desde el primer día, que Tucán llama mi atención.

**-Bien, muerta de cansancio, hace mas de 32 hs que estoy de guardia, pero es lo que elegí no?-** su cara de cansada y la mueca donde frunció sus labios fue realmente adorable.

-**Si lamentablemente esto es lo que conlleva ser médico-** sonreí dulcemente

**-Hacía mucho que no compartíamos una guardia-**

**-Si como dos semanas, ya extrañaba molestarte-**

**-Yo a eso no lo extraño Fabray-**

**-Vamos Tucán si yo se que te gusta que te moleste-**

**-No y mucho menos me gusta lo de tucán, no me digas más así-** no sabía si aceptar su pedido, pero considerando de que debemos de estar mucho tiempo juntas, porque es seguro que ambas aprobaremos el programa, accedí.

**-Ok Berry, nunca más te digo así, pero tu nunca más te enojas cuando yo bromee, no lo hago para hacerte enfadar es mi forma de ser-**

**-Es un trato Quinn-** me extendió su mano a forma de tregua, y yo no dudé ni un segundo en corresponderla, tomé su mano con extrema seguridad, pero cuando me acerqué a ella, no quería soltarla, y por ese instinto de cazadora le acaricié tranquilamente el dorso de su mano con mi dedo pulgar, y sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, y me quedé mirándola, no sabía que decir ni que hacer, solo seguí acariciándola, y parecía gustarle porque no se apartaba ni corría su mirada, el clima era completamente extraño, pero más que cómodo.

**-¡Apúrense! Ya llegaron más de 10 pacientes, necesitamos gente-** fue Hummel quien interrumpió y corto el momento más extraño pero fantástico que había tenido con Berry, nuestras manos se soltaron, su cabeza quedo agachada completamente sonrojada.

**-Vamos Rach, así puedes irte a descansar-** me miró completamente extrañada por mis palabras, y yo solo le sonreí para que vea que era sincera. Tengo que aceptarlo, Berry me gusta, o me produce cosas que no puedo explicar muy bien, pero lamentablemente no creo que sea algo que pueda llevar a cabo, porque primero, seguro que no le interesan las mujeres, y segundo porque no puedo interesarme en alguien que este en el programa, y si le sumo que tengo prohibido tener alguna clase de relación sentimental con mis colegas o miembros del hospital, está más que claro que debo de mirar hacía otro lado.

Salimos disparadas las dos juntas del vestuario para unirnos a todos los demás, en los tres meses que era parte de este hospital nunca había visto algo así, todos los cirujanos, residentes y enfermeros estábamos en el recibidor preparados para lo que se venía a continuación.

**-Bueno ya están llegando la mayoría de las ambulancias, así que los quiero a todos listo y preparados, no quiero errores, y necesito concentración, los dramas y problemas a partir de este momento quedan aquí-** fueron las palabras del Jefe Hunt, dos segundos antes de que comenzaran a entrar camillas.

**-Fabray, Evans, Berry, vienen conmigo-** seguimos a Grey sin inmutarnos, los demás fueron repartidos en distintos grupos, tres camillas, nos tocaron, miré la situación y no era para nada fácil. Una persona directamente no tenía una de sus piernas, otra gritaba enloquecida y por lo que pude ver tiene una emorragia interna, y la tercera era la que Berry estaba atendiendo aún no había abierto los ojos.

-**Fabray, reserva dos quirófanos ya mismo, y busca a la Dra Torres-** seguí las órdenes de Grey sin decir una sola palabra.

**-Dra Torres-** ingresé a otra de las salas de urgencias a los gritos, cuando la encontré, estaba con un niño forcejeando con sus huesos para acomodárselos, por lo que me acerqué y le hablé al oído **–La Dra Grey la necesita, uno de nuestros pacientes perdió su pierna y debe entrar a quirófano ya mismo-** Torres me miró asintiendo.

**-Ya mismo voy para allí-**

Volví casi corriendo a donde estaba Grey, me encontré con Berry reanimando a uno de los pacientes que había entrado en paro cardíaco.

**-Vamos de nuevo, 360, 1, 2, 3, ¡Vamos!-** lo logró las pulsaciones y los latidos volvieron a la normalidad.

**-Bien Rachel-** le susurré cuando pase por su lado. **–Grey, ya está todo reservado-**

**-Perfecto, Berry, irás conmigo al quirófano, y Fabray tu irás con Torres, y Evans controla a este paciente-** cada cual salió derecho a cumplir las órdenes.

**-Fabray-** me giré al escuchar a Berry-** Gracias, y éxitos**- me sonrió y le sonreí. Si esto seguía así iba a ser muy difícil sacármela de la cabeza como si nada. Maldita Berry y sus sonrisas sin sentido.

Ya ingresaba al quirófano con Torres, la vi completamente apurada, y desesperada por terminar con el paciente lo más rápido posible.

**-Fabray tenemos que hacer esto rápido, hay demasiados pacientes con los miembros desmembrados y necesitan la mayor ayuda posible, así que concéntrate y ayúdame lo más que puedas-** le asentí y caí en cuenta que podía llegar a dejarme a solas con el paciente si la necesitaban en algún otro lado.

La cirugía por suerte era bastante simple, y antes de finalizar me dejó a solas con el paciente para que termine con todo, debo de admitir que me siento completamente realizada haciendo esto.

Terminé y volví a la salas de urgencias.

**-Te perdiste a Berry resaltando y llevándose aplausos Fabray-** santana pasaba por mi lado dándome las últimas noticias del día.

**-¿Qué hizo?-**

**-Entro un paciente completamente en paro, y Rachel se subió sobre la camilla y comenzó una reanimación manual porque ya no llegaba a urgencias, y milagrosamente lo reanimó, la aplaudieron todos-**

**-Bien por Berry-** y lo dije sinceramente.

* * *

Lo que había hecho hace apenas unos minutos todavía me tiene un poco desconcentrada no sé de donde me salió una acción semejante, supongo que eso es de lo que hablan cuando dicen que hay que tener vocación.

**-Berry, vamos-** estaba ingresando al quirófano con Grey, el paciente con la hemorragia interna estaba cada vez peor, tenía una perforación en su estómago que debíamos reparar urgentemente, me concentré y comenzamos. **–¿Dra, ha pensado ya que especialidad es la que más le gusta?-** Grey me sorprendió con su pregunta, nunca había sido demasiado accesible conmigo.

-**La verdad que pensaba en pediatría-** o por lo menos ese era el lugar donde me sentía más confiada.

**-Yo creo que debería de comenzar a considerar Trauma, lo que ha hecho recién fue exactamente la clase de reacciones que tiene alguien en esta área-**

**-No lo había pensado, creo que lo voy a tener dentro de mis opciones-**

No habló más conmigo directamente, solo nos concentramos en intentar salvar al paciente, la cirugía se complico bastante más de lo que esperábamos, y se extendió por 3 hs.

**-Bueno Dra Berry, hoy lo ha hecho increíblemente bien, al fin podemos ver porque entró en el programa-**

**-muchas gracias-** y me sentí completamente satisfecha. Y por alguna razón la cara de Fabray se puso en mi mente, y no se si es porque me gustaría que haya escuchado las palabras de Grey o qué.

Regresé a la recepción y ya estaba todo calmado, los pacientes habían sido atendidos la mayoría con éxito, por lo que pude averiguar solamente se perdieron 5 vidas de las 50 que ingresaron, quise preguntar quienes habían sido los residentes que habían corrido con esa suerte, pero nadie me dio dicha información.

Me fui a los lockers porque al fin había logrado la autorización para retirarme a mi hogar. Cuando entre lo vi a Evans totalmente derrotado y triste.

**-Samuel ¿que te sucede?**- me interesé por su estado.

-**Falleció la paciente que estaba a mi cargo, y Yang me dijo que me vaya despidiendo de quedar en el programa-** y vi como las lágrimas corrian por su rostro, y sentí unas increíbles ganas de protegerlo. Samuel, era muy parecido a Brittany, inocente y preocupado, sumamente amable y caballero, algo tonto por momentos, pero para nada molesto. Corte la distancias que nos separaban y me acerque a abrazarlo. Su cuerpo correspondió rápidamente mi acción y se aferró a mi pequeño cuerpo con necesidad.

**-Hey tranquilo Sam, Yang siempre dice esas cosas, seguro que no pasa nada-** intentaba calmarlo mientras le dejaba suaves caricias en su espalda.

**-Gracias Rachel-** y lo abrecé con más fuerzas.

En eso la puerta se abrió de forma precipitada dando el ingreso a Santana y a Quinn, sus caras eran de cansancio pero satisfacción.

**-Ups, interrumpimos algo?-** escuche la mala intención de Santana en la pregunta, y levanté la mirada para clavarla en los ojos felinos de mi amiga, pero lo que me encontré no era lo que esperaba, Quinn me miraba con los brazos crusados y con cara de desilusión.

**-No, no interrumpes nada Santana-** le contesté soltando a Evans, que se secaba las lágrimas en silencio y disimulando para que no le lluevan más bromas.

**-No era lo que parecía, ya decía yo que en algo andabas-** entiendo que bromee conmigo en casa, pero detesto que lo haga en nuestro trabajo.

-**Ya terminala López-** fue Quinn quien me defendió.

**-Y tu que te metes Fabray, el tema no era contigo-** Santana volvió al ataque.

-**La estás molestando sin que te haga nada, y además no estaba haciendo nada raro, no es cierto Rachel?**- se me hacía tan raro el buen trato que últimamente estaba teniendo conmigo que me confundía totalmente.

**-No, solo estaba conteniendo a un compañero, pero como tú no sabes lo que son las buenas intenciones no lo entiendes-** contesté mirándola directamente a Santana que ni se inmutaba.

Vi como Fabray sonrió sastisfecha con mi respuesta, y comenzó a cambiarse, Samuel ya se había retirado.

-**¿Ya te vas Fabray?-** me parecía raro que se largara tan pronto.

-**Si por suerte hoy solo tenía un turno de 12 hs, tengo 6 de descanso y vuelvo por 24, no es muy alentador pero al menos puedo descansar-** y volvió a sonreírme. **–Y tu?-**

**-Yo estuve mmm 44 hs, creo que si no me voy ya mismo a dormir, me desmayaré, y vuelvo en 24 hs, un día entero para descansar-**

**-Me alegro por ti Rachel-** y quise volver a tocarla y recibir sus caricias como hoy temprano, pero era un locura, esta mujer me confunde completamente, me intriga.

Giré para seguir en mi camino, y Santana nuevamente se llevaba nuestra atención.

-_Si Britt, ningún problema, dime en donde-_ mi cara y la de Quinn eran de completa confusión, López hablaba por teléfono claramente con Pierce, pero lo raro era como la trataba, completamente dulce. Fabray me miró como buscando una respuesta a todo eso, y yo solo levanté los hombros sin saber que decir.

-**¿Desde cuando tratas tan bien a Pierce?**- la intriga pudo más con Quinn que conmigo.

**-Y a Ti que te interesa-** le respondió fría y cortante.

-**Me intereza, porque Brittany me cae bien, y siempre se porta bien con todos, no quiero que una engreída y soberbia aparesca para arruinarle la vida-** fue dura y contundente, y por un lado quise salir a defender a mi amiga, pero por el otro tenía el mismo miedo que Quinn en cuanto a Brittany.

**-No le haré nada, y si hablamos de engreída y soberbia te llevas todas las coronas Fabray, sino preguntale a Berry que opinión tiene sobre ti-** eso fue lo último que dijo Santana antes de largarse, y dejarme a solas con Quinn, que me miraba sin quitarme sus ojos de encima, no sé si debo decirle algo o dejarla que me pregunte. Pero ante mi mutismo, se giró y comenzó a tomar sus cosas para irse.

En un arranque la tomé del brazo para no dejarla ir.

**-Quinn, yo… yo-**

**-Hey Berry no importa-** y no la deje continuar.

**-No le hagas caso a lo que diga Santana, si me pareces un poco engreída y soberbia, pero se que no lo haces con mala intención, que son tus maneras, y que no eres mala persona-**

**-Ya está, no te preocupes, yo se quien soy y como soy, y nunca haría nada para lastimar a nadie intencionalmente-** aún seguía sosteniéndola del brazo, y no quería soltarla para nada, pero su mirada me dio a entender que la conversación había llegado a su fin y que quería largarse. La solté. Y la vi marcharse sin decir nada más.

Detesto a Santana y también me detesto un poco a mi misma, no se que me pasa con Fabray pero no quiero que las cosas estén mal.


	7. Chapter 7

Por fin llego el viernes, hoy es un día clave, dos de nosotros se despiden del programa, y por otro lado, hoy llega Beth, estoy un poco ansiosa por las dos cosas, aunque se muy bien que yo estoy adentro, quiero saber quiénes se van, y obviamente que estoy desesperada por ir a buscar a mi hermana al aeropuerto.

Estábamos absolutamente todos los residentes en la sala de conferencias esperando que entre el Jefe Hunt y diga el veredicto. Y si no se apura creo que Hummel se desmaya aquí mismo. López y Berry están hablando en la otra punta de la habitación con una tranquilidad que me pone nerviosa, Pierce creo que ni sabe que hace en este momento aquí, Puckerman que no se cansa de buscar a alguien con quien acostarse, esta vez está acosando a Jones. Y ya no pude seguir leyendo a las personas porque al fin entro Hunt por la puerta.

-**Muy bien residentes, como saben hoy se irán dos de ustedes, y dentro de tres meses se irán los últimos dos-** todos nos miramos sin decir nada, los nervios se notaba en los rostros de casi todos. **–Bien vamos a lo que importa, lamentablemente con los Doctores después de analizarlo a fondo y con completa seguridad decidimos que los que se deberán ir son Evans y Cohen Chang, lo siento mucho-** mire a mis compañeros y las lágrimas en el rostro de ambos no tardaron en aparecer, lo de Evans me pareció completamente lógico, pero lo de Tina me sorprendió mucho, no la había visto fallar demasiado, pero bueno al menos no se fue nadie que me importara demasiado.

Berry se acercó a abrazar a Evans y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, y no era porque hiciera frío, sino porque no me gusta que esos dos estén cerca. Me di vuelta y me fui sin despedirme de nadie, y sin voltearme a mirar atrás.

No me interesa para nada ver como Berry se cuelga de los brazos de boca de trucha, y no tengo otro motivo para quedarme en el hospital.

Tome un autobús y me fui directo al aeropuerto estaba desesperada por ver a Beth.

Al fin su cabecita rubia se asomó entre la gente, y mis brazos se abrieron de forma automática para recibirla.

-**¡Quinn!-** la estreché entre mis brazos, mientras le repartía besos por todos lados. **–Ya, ya déjame, no seas babosa-** me reí.

**-Estás más alta, y más fea-** la molesté mientras le revolvía los pelos de su cabeza.

**-Eso lo dices de envidia, porque sabes bien que seré mucho más linda que tú-**

**-Ya quisieras enana-** y volví a abrazarla con desesperación, la extrañaba tanto. Mi tía nos miraba con una increíble sonrisa en sus labios.

**-Y para mi no hay nada?-**

**-Claro que si tía ven aquí-** y nos unimos las 3 en un brazo de reencuentro.

La vida no nos había tratado del todo bien, cuando Beth apenas tenía 4 años diagnosticaron a mi madre de tumor cerebral, de ahí mi amor por la neurocirugía, nuestro padre hizo hasta lo imposible para que pudieran salvarla, perdimos la casa, el auto y con eso el status social, Beth ni lo recuerda, pero estábamos muy bien posicionados, pero todo se desplomó cuando papá solo se dedicó a cuidar de Judy, mi madre, y su negocio inmobiliario se vino abajo a pedazos, a mamá le hicieron miles de tratamientos, desde cirugías hasta quimioterapia con la esperanza de que se salvara, pero lamentablemente no sirvió de nada, apenas 14 meses luego de que la diagnosticaran, falleció, en una cama de hospital tomada de la mano de Russell. El pobre no soportó la idea de vivir sin ella, y esa misma noche sin que nadie lo sospechara, llegó a la casa que alquilábamos, y se quitó la vida. Yo cursaba el último año de instituto cuando todo eso se me vino encima, tenía que ser responsable por Beth, y lograr un futuro rentable, tuve momentos de reproches y aún los tengo donde culpo a mi padre por su desición cobarde, y dejarnos solas sin nada, y con miles de responsabilidades, pero por otros momentos, recuerdo la devoción y el amor incondicional que le tenía él a mamá y lo entiendo, supongo que su vida sin ella no tenía sentido. Con Beth un mismo día perimos a nuestros padres, y quedamos solas.

**-¿Qué tal el hospital hoy?**- la vocecita de Beth me devolvió al presente.

**-Súper bien, sigo en el programa, y entre nosotras, soy una de las mejores-**

**-Yo quiero conocer el hospital, ¿cuándo podremos ir?-**

**-Beth, ya te explique que ese es el lugar donde trabaja Quinn, no se puede ir de visitas, así porque sí-** la tía tomaba la palabra, logrando que Beth haga un increíble puchero que terminó por convencerme.

**-Mañana tengo solo un turno de 6 hs así que podrás ir un rato a conocer el lugar, pero no puedes ni gritar, ni correr, ni andar como loca, ¿entendido?-**

**-Si capitán**- y su mano fue directa a su sien haciendo un claro simbolismo militar.

**-Perfecto ahora vamos a comer, que deben estar muertas de hambre-**

Las tres salimos para buscar un lugar donde comer, que yo pudiera pagar, porque sinceramente ya casi que no me quedaba nada del sueldo de este mes, pagar los pasajes de avión y reservar un hotel donde puedan quedarse dos noches hizo añicos mi presupuesto.

Nos sentamos en un modesto restaurant, Beth se colocó a mi lado, dejando a mi tía enfrente nuestro.

-**Te extrañe mucho Quinn**- la miré directo a sus ojos, porque sé muy bien cuanto le cuesta ser cariñosa, es algo que viene inherente con el apellido. Agradezco que quien la esté criando sea la hermana de mamá y no de papá.

**-Y yo no sabes cuánto Beth-** tome su mano entre las mías, para luego abrazarla una vez más. **–te amo Beth, y ni bien pueda o tenga la posibilidad me iré más cerca de ti, no quiero que sufras porque estoy lejos-** y lo dije sinceramente, ni bien encuentre un programa de cirugía más cerca de New Orleans, me iré, por mucho que me gustara el hospital Sloan-Grey.

**-No, no Quinn, tú misma me lo dijiste, este es el mejor hospital para hacer lo que siempre has querido, ya demasiado te has esforzado para que nunca me falte nada, esto te lo mereces tú**- me enorgullece su madurez y saber que está siendo sincera, sentía como mi tía se emocionaba con nuestro intercambio, y tuve que hacer fuerza para pasar el nudo que sentía en mi garganta.

**-Lo sé, pero si estar tan lejos te hace mal, puedo cambiar eso-**

**-No, no quiero, termina lo que estás haciendo, yo estoy bien con los tíos, me dan más gustos y mucho más helado que tú-** y me sacó la lengua, cortando con todo el ambiente sentimental que se había creado, haciéndonos reír.

**-Ya veremos enana, y ya hablaré con la tía sobre los helados que te está dando-**

Terminamos de comer con Beth hablando sin parar, me contó absolutamente todo lo que pasaba alrededor de su vida, pude darme cuenta entre sus palabras que le gustaba uno de sus compañeros, que en matemática le iba pésimo aunque no lo admitiera, y que por suerte se ha adaptado a la vida con los tíos sin ningún problema.

**-Bien así que te gusta Sean-** afirmé, logrando que su estado entrara en completa alerta, y sus nervios se dispararan.

**-Pero que ridiculeces dices Quinn**- frunció el seño y no paraba de mover sus manos.

-**No paras de nombrarlo, al menos dime que es guapo-**

**-Yo no te diré nada hasta que no me digas quien es esa chica que te gusta, pero no te gusta-** me pegué mentalmente, era obvio que no se iba a olvidar de mi desliz telefónico de las otras noches.

**-Yo te diré su nombre, si tu admites que te gusta Sean-** jugué con ella.

**-No me gusta Sean-** se cruzó de brazos

-Perfecto, entonces no hay nadie que me gusta, pero no me gusta- y también me cruce de brazos.

**-Perfecto-** era una testaruda, mucho peor que yo. **–De todas mañana lo descubriré, te comportas de manera tonta con las chicas que te gustan, así que no me será difícil-** mis ojos se abrieron como platos, y mi cejas se subieron a un nivel insospechado.

**-Yo no me comporto como tonta-**

**-Claro que si, a todas las chicas que te han gustado las molestabas como niño de cuatros años-** maldita enana.

-**Claro que no-**

**-Claro que si-**

**-Que no-**

**-Bueno ya niñas, parecen dos pequeñas peleando por un dulce**- mi tía intervino porque Beth tenía toda la razón del mundo y yo obviamente no lo quería admitir.

* * *

**-Pobre Sam, no creo que se haya merecido tener que irse-** me sentaba en una de las sillas del comedor del hospital, junto con Santana.

-**Yo creo que Tina no debió haber quedado afuera, Evans era bastante tonto Rach-**

**-Si, pero era bueno-**

**-Pero tendría que ser buen cirujano, no buena persona-** si, sabía que San tenía razón, pero Sam me caía bien, y hubiera preferido que el tonto de Puckerman fuera quien se quedara sin programa.

**-Lo sé-**

**-Rach, este fin de semana me toca libre, y estaba pensando en invitar a salir a Brittany-** miré a San un poco desconcertada, últimamente habíamos hablado tan poco, y casi siempre terminábamos discutiendo, somos algo así como hermanas, peleamos todo el día, pero sabemos a la perfección que una sin la otra está incompleta.

**-San que es lo que está pasando con Pierce?-**

**-Sinceramente no lo sé, después de que la hice llorar, y tú y Fabray me gritaron de todo me sentí un poco mal y la busqué para arreglar las cosas, y hablando y hablando me invitó a tomar un café, y congeniamos a la perfección, es completamente inocente, pero tiene una inteligencia que te puede dejar muda, ama esta profesión con toda su alma, y deja su vida por cada paciente, la he estado observando Rach, y te juro que me tiene desconcertada-** San no me miraba a los ojos, me di cuenta que sentía mucha vergüenza, nunca había hablado así de ninguna de las chicas que le gustaban.

**-Wow San, te gusta de verdad-**

**-Lo sé, y me da un miedo terrible-**

**-Brittany es buena persona, no te va a lastimar, no pierdas una oportunidad así-**

**-Ya veremos que sucede**- y levanto los hombros, dejando claro que ya no quería hablar más del tema, e insistir con Santana no es una opción viable, nunca.

A los lejos veíamos como Puckerman no paraba de hacerle sonrisas coquetas a la Dra Torres, que lo miraba completamente desconcertada, pero hasta divertida me atrevería a decir.

**-Fabray tiene razón, Puckerman tiene mejor radar gay que nadie en este hospital, todas pero todas las mujeres que quiere llevarse a la cama son gay-** y río estrepitosamente.

**-Tú estás completamente segura que Quinn es gay?-** si bien ya había tenido bastantes indicios de que así era, quería asegurarme.

-**Por supuesto que es gay, hasta más que yo me atrevería a decir, y encima tiene un record envidiable-**

**-¿qué record?-** de qué diablos estaba hablando Santana

**-No te enteras de nada Rachel-**

**-No sé de que hablas**- estaba entre confundida y molesta.

-**Quinn ya se ha acostado con 4 enfermeras desde que comenzó el programa, es toda una Don Juan, lo peor, es que todas terminan embobadas con la rubia sin gracia-** Santana se veía completamente consumida por la envidia. Y yo sentía que la ira iba creciendo en mi cuerpo.

**-¿con cuatro enfermeras?**- quería asegurarme.

-**Si la última fue la semana pasada, pero te digo, nunca terminan en nada, se las tumba y chau chau adiós-**

**-Me voy a trabajar-** me paré de la mesa y deje a Santana sola, estaba furiosa, no me gustaba para nada lo que había dicho San.

**-Hey Rach, ¿qué coño te sucede?-** Santana venía detrás de mí, yo solo seguí caminando. **–Oh Dios, estás celosa, te gusta Quinn-** no me giré ni le conteste nada, porque la realidad era que ni yo sabía porque estaba reaccionando de esta manera, lo único que tenía en claro era que no me gustaba lo que me acababa de enterar.

Tenía rondas con Kepner, por ende me tocaba el área de urgencias, y por suerte lejos de San, que debía ir con Yang.

El área de urgencias por lo general era bastante aburrida, resfríos, dolores sin importancia, algunas fracturas, pero nada o casi nada que termine en una cirugía.

Aproveche esos momentos para intentar aclarar mi cerebro, había dos cosas fundamentales que tenía que lograr aclarar, primero debía comenzar a pensar cuál sería mi especialización, siempre había pensado que la pediatría era lo mío, pero desde que la Dra Grey me dijo que tendría que considerar Trauma, la idea no se iba de mi cabeza, reacciones rápidas y certeras, donde no te tiemble el pulso y actúes por puro instinto, increíblemente eso era todo lo contrario a mi personalidad, pero evidentemente era lo que mejor me salía como profesional. Y sinceramente me sentí muy bien el día de choques de trenes donde logré asegurarme mi lugar en el programa gracias a mis reacciones certeras. Hoy no podía decidirlo, pero sin lugar a duda un 40% de mí quiere pediatría y un 60% se está inclinando por trauma.

Por otro lado, mi cabeza se está volviendo loca, y todo culpa de Fabray, sus chistes, sus bromas pesadas, su sonrisa, sus increíbles ojos, y ni que hablar de su cuerpo. Oh Dios, que estoy diciendo, no me puede estar pasando, no esto. Y no porque sea una mujer, no me importa eso, pero no puede ser ella, se ha acostado con cuatro enfermeras, es una maldita rompecorazones, y yo nací para que siempre me rompan el corazón. No quiero que me interese nadie del programa. ¿Por qué diablos no puedo elegir quien me gusta?.

Maldita sea, definitivamente me gusta Quinn Fabray, pero nunca lo voy a admitir en voz alta, no seré una más de su colección. Nunca.


	8. Chapter 8

La verdad que no me puedo quejar, haber dormido esta noche en el hotel junto con Beth ha sido el mejor remedio para mi cansancio y un gran gran descanso a mi cabeza.

**-Dale enana levántate, sino no te llevo al hospital**- zamarreaba a Beth para despertarla.

**-Hoy no hay escuela Tía- **

**-Nada de tía, soy tu hermana, así que levántate si quieres ir conmigo**- la amenace como lo hacía cuando aún vivíamos juntas.

**-Ohh si si, ya voy Quinn-** sus ojos se abrieron sumamente rápido y a la misma velocidad saltó de la cama para ingresar al baño y acomodarse para ir conmigo.

**-Tía, ¿de verdad que no necesitan nada más?-** cuando Beth se durmió anoche me quede hablando con la tía sobre lo que podía necesitar Beth, o si se estaba portando bien, si no daba mucho trabajo. Y logré reconocer lo que mi tía no se cansaba de decirme, Beth y yo somos como hijas para ellos, antes de que murieran nuestros padres no teníamos mucha comunicación con ella, porque mamá se había peleado años atrás, así que solo nos veíamos para fechas claves, como ser navidades, algunos cumpleaños, o velorios, pero ha sido increíble el amor que nos han dado, nunca nos dejaron solas. Si bien al principio yo quise hacerme cargo de todo, me fue imposible, porque Beth era muy pequeña, y dejarla sola tanto tiempo no estaba en mis planes, cuando comencé en la Universidad adelantaba las clases, juntaba dinero, y no pasábamos más de 5 días sin vernos, y ellos encantados se hacían cargo de ella, pero ahora la cosa es diferente ya no son 5 días, ahora son meses lejos, meses donde ellos son todo lo que Beth tiene, y no puedo más que agradecerles infinitamente lo que hacen.

**-Que no Quinn, realmente voy a bloquearte el ingreso de dinero, demasiado envias, debes salir, darte un gusto, conocer gente- **

**-Ya, ya- **

**-Bueno, por las dudas quiero que sepas que el dinero que sobra está en una cuenta aparte que le abrimos con tu tío a Beth para su educación**- me sorprendí.

**-¿de verdad?-** nunca había pensado en eso, eran tantas cosas y responsabilidades que me pasaban por la mente que no había pensado en la educación de Beth.

**-Si Quinn, no puedes estar en todo, y con tu tío vamos aportando lo que podemos, más lo que queda de lo que mandas tú, y así se que todos juntos llegaremos a que Beth pueda ir a la Universidad que quiera**- me quedé muda y estática.

**-Muchas gracias Tía, de verdad-** y la abrecé.

**-¡Estoy lista! Vamooooos-** Beth volvió del baño tan despierta que asustaba.

**-Vamos- **

Las tres tomamos el transporte público y fuimos directo al hospital, para ser sincera ni había pensado quien iba a estar de turno ese día, lo único que recordaba con claridad es que me tocaba con Robbins, por eso mismo accedí a llevar a Beth.

**-Llegamos-** Beth saltó de la felicidad, parecía que la estaba llevando a Disney en vez de a mi trabajo. **–Beth, escúchame, compórtate, hazle caso a la tía, y no andes molestando por favor-** conocía a mi hermana, es un alma curiosa, y demasiado emmm como describirlo, atrevida.

**-Lo prometo- **

Entramos las tres en silencio, caminando en corte militar hubiera dicho papá, ordenadas y casi casi con la frente en alto. Pero no acabamos a poner un pié en urgencia que la intriga y la curiosidad de Beth quedó en manifiesto.

**-¿dónde estamos?-**

**-Tranquila enana-** le acaricié la cabeza. **–Esto es urgencia, te voy a llevar con unas enfermeras que conozco para que estén con ustedes mientras yo busco a la Dra que me toca hoy, ¿ok?-** la mire fijamente.

**-Bueno-**

Busqué por todos lados a Robbins, hasta que al fin di con el clavo.

**-¿Dra?-**

**-Fabray, la quiero, pero ayer mismo en maternidad-** no tuve ni tiempo a rechazar que ya estaba volando.

Cuando llegue al lugar no era para nada lo que esperaba para presentar a Beth, no tenía ni idea porque, pero el ala de maternidad se había convertido en un sector de oncología de menores, no quería traer a Beth a sufrir con niños de su edad.

**-Bien Fabray, hoy su tarea es encargarse de ellos, necesito que los esté monitoreando y sobretodo que esté con sus familias-** mientras los miraba iba cayendo en cuenta cada cosa que me iba diciendo.

**-Arizona-** me atreví a llamarla por su nombre de pila.

**-¿Qué sucede?-** no me lo dijo muy amistosamente

**-Mi hermana pequeña está de visita, después de no verme por más de 4 meses, y no quiero que tenga que pasar por todo esto**- me sincere.

**-Ok, deja que yo veo quien puede quedarse con ella mientras tú te encargas de esto-** se dio vuelta y no me dio tiempo a reprochar nada.

Vi a Santana que estaba ayudando a las enfermeras con la quimioterapia de los pequeños y me acerque.

**-López, ¿estás conmigo hoy?-**

**-Lamentablemente si, y no lo digo por ti, si no por esto-** y juntas miramos a nuestro alrededor, era realmente doloroso ver a niños de no más de 10 años tener que pasar por toda esta terapia. Se me estremeció el cuerpo de pensar que mi hermana podría ser uno de ellos.

**-La verdad-** no podía decir mucho más.

**-Robbins me dijo que tu hablarías con sus familias, hay niños que está recién comenzando y los padres están perdidos en todo esto-** asentí.

**-Voy a ver en que los puedo ayudar-**

Sinceramente nunca me gusto la parte de hablar con las familias, casi nunca se daban buenas noticias, y el sufrimiento es realmente insoportable, pero supongo que si me dieron esta tarea a mi, es porque Lopez podría a llegar a ser un poco bruta con todo el asunto.

* * *

**-Dra Berry-** no, no puede ser, una vez que estaba por descansar.

**-¿Si?**- la Dra Robbins me miraba de una manera demasiado penetrante para mi gusto.

**-¿Qué debes hacer ahora?-** si le digo dormir, quedo demasiado mal.

**-Estaba por descansar, así que si me necesita estoy a su servicio-** me maldije por no decirle que necesitaba dormir.

**-Perfecto, en realidad es algo menor lo que debo pedirle, pero la Dra Fabray acaba de llegar al hospital y trajo a su hermana pequeña de visitas, y necesito que se haga cargo de ella unos momentos-** ah no, esto si que es intolerable, que se contrate una niñera porque tengo que andar cuidando yo a su hermana.

**-Si, claro ningún problema-** mierda.

**-Perfecto, está en mesa de entrada, la va a reconocer en seguida es igual a su hermana- **

Maldiciendo por lo bajo me retiré hasta la entrada del hospital y sin lugar a dudas que la reconocí, los mismo ojos, la misma sonrisa, y desde lejos se notaba la misma actitud. Me acerque lentamente, hasta quedar cerca.

**-Hola, tú debes ser la hermana de Quinn, yo soy Rachel-** le estiré la mano mientras le sonreí, me miró de arriba a bajo, como chequeando todo en mi, juro que nunca había conocido a una niña tan intimidante.

**-Si, soy Beth, y ella es mi tía-** estiré la mano para saludar a la señora, y también quede impactada por el parecido que hay entre las tres.

**-Mucho guste Rachel-**

**-El gusto es mío-** le sonreí.

**-Bueno y que haremos, podemos buscar a Quinn?-** Beth llamaba mi atención.

**-No creo, está muy ocupada así que tendrás que quedarte conmigo-** frunció su seño y me miró nuevamente de arriba a bajo, la pequeña era realmente la copia fiel de su hermana.

**-Ok, a donde me llevaras?**- llevarla?, a donde quiere que la lleve?

-**Emm no, no lo sé-** titubie

-**Bueno yo quiero conocer el hospital-** su seguridad era un poco abrumadora.

-**He si claro, vamos al ala de maternidad, allí hay muchos bebes hermosos que puedes conocer- **

**-He si como sea-** va a ser una larga mañana.

Fuimos caminando lentamente, mientras iba indicándole tranquilamente todo lo que íbamos pasando, su tía se había retirado a la cafetería así que estábamos solas.

**-¿eres amiga de Quinn?-** su pregunta me sorprendió.

**-Si, o algo así, cuando ella no me está molestando nos llevamos bien**- fui completamente sincera, ya me estaba empezando a caer bien la pequeña, era completamente honesta, y cuando estaba cómoda no era tan intimidante.

**-¿Con qué clase de cosas te molesta?- **

**-Me dice tucán por ejemplo, enana que soy torpe, y cosas así como de niños pequeños, según ella es un comportamiento normal, pero no lo creo-** creo que me olvidé que estaba hablando con su hermana y que la lengua se me fue un poco de más.

**-Ohh-** una increíble sonrisa pícara creció en el rostro de Beth, como si hubiera descubierto algo. **–Así que eres tú- **

**-¿Qué? ¿Qué soy yo?-** pregunté completamente descolocada.

**-No nada, cosas mías, y dime que tal te cae mi hermana?- **

**-Bien, cuando es agradable es encantadora-** podría decirle que me encanta, y que sus ojos son hermosos, o que creo que por muy molesta que sea me gusta, pero como es una idiota que se tira a toda mujer que le sonríe no pienso mirarla de otra manera, pero no estaría bien decirle todo eso a su hermana.

**-Ella es realmente buena, solo dale la oportunidad de conocerla, verás que puede ser la mejor persona del mundo-** la pequeña era realmente adorable cuando quería.

-Ya veremos, de todas formas, de a poco tal vez seamos amigas-

**-Claro, amigas- **

Llegamos al ala de maternidad, y no fue grata la sorpresa al ver a los niños de oncología en ese lugar.

**-Oh diablos lo olvidé- **

**-¿Qué?**- Beth habló sin mirarme, sus ojos estaban completamente atentos a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. **-¿Qué les pasa a esos niños?- **

**-No deberíamos estar acá-** la tome de la mano y la quise alejar, pero ella estaba estática.

**-No, espera, dime-** a lo lejos vi que Quinn estaba de turno justamente allí.

**-Ellos están muy enfermos, y no es algo que deberías ver tú, así que mejor vamos ¿si?- **

**-Ellos, pueden hablar conmigo?- **

**-Eh si, pero debemos irnos-** me soltó rápidamente la mano y como un rayo ingresó a la sala. Mis piernas no reaccionaron hasta que Beth ya estaba al lado de Quinn, hablándole mientras sonreía, Fabray miraba a su hermana y luego a mi, y así sucesivamente. Cuando mis piernas reaccionaron ingresé al lugar.

**-Berry, ¿Por qué trajiste a mi hermana aquí?-** me dijo al oído haciendo que mi cuerpo reaccione al sentir su aliento chocando contra mi oreja.

**-No, no sabía esto, la dejaron a mi cargo y la quería llevar a ver a los recién nacidos- **

**-Ok-** y se alejó.

**-Bien Beth sigue con Rachel a donde te lleve- **

**-No, yo me quedo acá además, el se llama Jack y tiene un juego de ajedrez y me invito a jugar**- la cara de Quinn se iba poniendo cada vez más roja, sujeto su sien con sus manos antes de hablar.

**-Un juego y haces lo que te dice Rachel- **

**-Mejor has tu lo que te dice Rachel, si te encanta-** Beth se fue con su nuevo amigo Jack, yo quedé completamente en shock con sus palabras y Quinn ni siquiera levantaba la mirada del piso para hablar.

**N/A: Bueno, Hola nuevamente, se que el capitulo es corto, que hace mucho que no actualizo y deben de tener muchas quejas, de verdad que lo siento, pero he estado muy ocupada, pero quiero que sepan que no voy a abandonar el fic, tendrán que tenerme un poco de paciencia. Muchas gracias por los comentarios, alertas y favoritos. Un beso y hasta pronto **


End file.
